


A Variável

by AnaBeckett



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaBeckett/pseuds/AnaBeckett
Summary: Uma mudança de última hora faz com que o Professor não possa previr uma variável em seu plano perfeito.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente. Tudo bem?  
> Sou nova aqui e é minha primeira história de La Casa de Papel.
> 
> A história será focada no Professor, na Raquel e na personagem que é de minha autoria.
> 
> Espero que gostem <3

Eu planejo esse assalto a minha vida toda. Toda, não, mas por mais da metade dela. A sementinha que meu pai plantou cresceu dentro de mim com força. 

E hoje é o dia D. Acho que nunca fiquei tão nervoso como estou no momento, a ansiedade de estar assistindo tudo e não poder ajudar, ou mandar, é angustiante para mim. 

Eu estudei cada detalhe, cada variável, cada situação que poderia dar errado. Eu previ qualquer coisa que possa acontecer, eu confio no plano. O problema é ter que delegar algumas funções a terceiros, mesmo que seja para meu próprio irmão. Confio em Andréa, ele me ajudou a construir isso tudo, mas também o conheço bem o suficiente para saber que ele é um pouco instável. Porém até isso eu previ. 

“Está tudo sob controle” é o que eu repito na minha cabeça tentando me acalmar.

Esse último ano passei recrutando os melhores dos piores. Fiz meu grupo com as habilidades que precisava para que o plano corresse como deve. Encontrei cada um deles, falei sobre minha ideia, sobre a quantia de dinheiro que conseguiria e não precisou muito mais que isso para aceitarem. Tókio seria a última da minha lista que eu abordaria e teria que ser algo rápido e discreto, pois a menina é como explosivo e já tem a polícia inteira atrás.

Já estava tudo certo, todos os sete já estavam confirmados. Agora era apenas esperar para nos reunirmos em Toledo. Até que o menino mais novo, Aníbal, me ligou uma tarde pelo telefone que deixei com ele. Temi ser algo urgente, algo que colocasse tudo em risco. Aníbal é jovem e um hacker procurado.

\- Professor, podemos conversar hoje de noite? - pediu o menino logo após eu atender.

\- O que houve?

\- Só podemos conversar? - pediu novamente sem querer revelar mais.

\- Tudo bem. Vou mandar o endereço e horário por mensagem. 

Eu fui, muito receoso mas fui. E chegando lá o garoto não estava sozinho, ao lado dele estava uma garota que aparentava ter a mesma idade dele ou até mais nova.

Fiquei alguns minutos observando os dois de longe. Eles conversavam próximos, porém não parecia haver algo a mais no relacionamento deles além de amizade. A menina tinha a aparência cansada apesar de ser muito bonita, os cabelos ondulados cobriam toda suas costas. Decidi me fazer presente e saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, professor. - Aníbal respondeu com seu jeito sorridente. A menina apenas se acenou com a cabeça.

\- O que está acontecendo? - perguntei sem rodeios.

\- Então… eu comentei sobre o emprego que consegui… - ele começou a falar um pouco envergonhado e eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Você falou sobre o plano com alguém? - perguntei com medo da resposta.

\- Não! Deixe-me explicar, por favor. - respirando fundo eu acenei com a cabeça para ele continuar. - Eu divido apartamento com minha amiga. Sarah, esse é o professor. - Ele se vira e deixa que eu encare a garota, que respira fundo e ajeitando a postura me encara de volta. - Ela quer participar também. É formada em psicologia e precisa de grana por causa de alguns problemas. - Ele fala rapidamente.

\- Prazer, professor. - ela finalmente fala. - Acho que posso ser útil para seu… serviço. - diz olhando para os lados.

\- Eu já montei meu grupo, acho que já tenho tudo que preciso.

\- Aníbal me contou que o senhor irá coordenar tudo aqui de fora. - ela começa falando e sua postura demonstra confiança no que diz. - esse trabalho não é para um homem só. O que acontece quando o senhor sair para comer, tomar banho, se algo acontecer? E o senhor precisa dormir, precisa de alguém para ser seus olhos quando não está presente.

\- Acho que tenho tudo sob controle, eu já calculei tudo. 

\- O senhor é professor, certo? - eu balancei a cabeça confirmando. - eu sou psicóloga, e estou estudando para o trabalho que o senhor irá confrontar. Negociadora. - eu a olhei mais atentamente. Ela parecia tão nova, já é formada e pensa em carreira policial, porque iria querer se envolver nisso?

\- É uma ótima carreira, porque quer jogar tudo fora e se meter em um assalto? 

\- Tenho minhas reservas quanto a polícia… o machismo dentro da corporação é maior do que qualquer qualidade que uma policial mulher pode ter. E eu preciso de dinheiro para fins pessoais. - responde de forma evasiva.

\- Então você quer ficar comigo fazendo as negociações?

\- Sim. Acho que duas pessoas na sala de comando seria mais eficiente. - ela tem um ponto, não posso negar. Isso me deixa nervoso. Arrumo meus óculos no rosto enquanto penso.

\- Quantos anos você tem? Não vou envolver uma criança. - digo rapidamente.

\- Eu tenho 23 e sou responsável pelas minhas decisões. - responde com um leve sorriso.

\- Tudo bem. - eu digo por fim. Aníbal abre um enorme sorriso e a abraça. Sarah esboça um leve sorriso e o abraça de volta. - Aníbal já deve ter te informado sobre como iremos nos preparar. Daqui um mês venho buscá-los nesse mesmo local. - aviso e me despeço dos dois.

Passei aquele um mês antes das aulas estudando sobre a possível negociadora do assalto. Raquel Murillo. Uma pessoa muito interessante e uma profissional brilhante, eu tinha quase certeza que seria ela a encarregada das negociações. Eu iria tentar fazer contato com ela de alguma forma, tentar fazer amizade para conseguir algumas informações. Seria apenas uma distração para falar a verdade, eu sei que meu plano não precisa disso, mas é melhor prevenir que remediar, certo? 

Com minha pesquisa encontrei uma ordem de restrição dela contra o ex-marido e uma queixa de violência doméstica que estava em processo na justiça. Na ficha da inspetora diz que ela é mãe, tem uma filha, mas não há registros da criança nas fichas da polícia então não me aprofundo no assunto.

Os cinco meses que passamos nos preparando em Toledo foram intensos. A sorte é que todos do grupo se deram bem, cada um com sua personalidade. As noite na hora do jantar sempre eram animadas com muita conversa e gargalhadas. As vezes aconteciam algumas brigas que logo eram resolvidas, parecíamos uma verdadeira família.

A menina, Sarah, que agora se chamaria Londres, era a mais quieta. Estava sempre lendo e depois das aulas me pedia mais material para estudar sobre o plano. Ela dizia que deveria saber tudo tanto quanto eu já que estaria comigo do lado de fora. Isso me deu confiança nela, gosto de pessoas preparadas. 

Tókio e Nairóbi a acolheram como uma irmã mais nova, tive que acabar com a festa das três na madrugada mais vezes do que pensei.

Londres é uma menina quieta, mas é amiga de todos. Ela é meiga e gentil, por várias vezes ficamos conversando horas sobre coisas variadas. A menina é inteligente e estuda diversos assuntos, me identifiquei com ela.

O que me surpreendeu foi que, apesar de estudiosa e calma, ela sabia como atirar e atirou tão bem quanto Tókio. Ela também sabia se defender em luta corpo a corpo muito bem. Achei um pouco estranho, porque uma estudante de psicologia saberia atirar? Acabei deixando de lado essa suspeita com toda a correria das aulas.

E então chegamos ao atual momento em que estou uma pilha de nervos e Londres está sentada ao meu lado assistindo tudo. Muito mais calma que eu aparentemente.

\- Relaxa, professor. O plano é perfeito. - ela disse após alguns minutos me vendo balançando a perna e olhando ansiosamente para o monitor.

\- Eu sei. Não consigo evitar, dediquei minha vida para esse momento. - respondo sem parar de encarar o monitor.

\- Tudo vai correr bem. - ela diz calmamente e se levanta. Um minuto depois volta com um copo de água e me oferece.

\- Obrigado.

Acho que esse par de olhos extra realmente será valioso. Não tinha pensado nisso antes, infelizmente tenho a tendência a achar que consigo fazer tudo. A presença da menina me deixa mais calmo, me passa certa confiança.

E assim como Londres disse, tudo correu como o esperado. Entramos. E tudo estava indo como deveria até Tókio, como a boa bomba relógio que é, atirar contra os policiais. Não era para ter ninguém ferido, muito menos morto. 

\- Que porra aconteceu? - eu pergunto assim que Berlim me liga.

\- Rio foi atingido de raspão e Tókio atirou contra os policiais.

\- Eu falei para atirar no chão, sem feridos, sem morte. - desligou irritado.

\- Por que ela fez isso? - perguntou Londres assustada.

\- Rio foi atingido.

\- Ah droga - ela esbraveja - Sabia que isso não ia acabar bem - resmungou baixo.

\- O que não ia acabar bem? - pergunto a olhando.

\- Vai dizer que você não sabe. - ela me olhou revirando os olhos. - Rio e Tókio estavam transando como coelhos em Toledo.

\- O que?! Mas é a regra número 3, sem relações pessoais!

\- Você esperava nos prender em uma casa por 5 meses e ninguém se apegar a ninguém? - Londres fala rindo.

Algumas horas se passaram e a equipe de negociação já chegou e está montando a cabine de comando em frente ao banco. Logo entrarão em contato e começarei nossas conversas. O que Londres disse ficou nos meus pensamentos e ela tem razão, se pensar bem eu me apeguei ao grupo. Os considero amigos, até mesmo a menina ao meu lado. Na verdade foi a quem mais me senti próximo, temos muitos gostos em comum. 

\- O senhor pensou em tudo isso sozinho? - Londres quebra o silêncio com a pergunta.

\- Não. Foi ideia do meu pai e meu irmão me ajudou.

\- Berlim lhe ajudou? - ela pergunta convencida com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu a olho sem graça e ajeito meu óculos.

\- Como soube?

\- Vocês parecem bem próximos para quem se conheceu a poucos meses. - ela fala dando de ombros. - e eu posso ter ouvido vocês conversando na sala uma noite…- reviro os olhos.

\- Claro. Uma espiã. - brinco.

\- Está tudo bem, não contei a nenhum dos outros. - ela fala. - é bom ter alguém em quem confiar. 

\- Sem ele não conseguiria colocar isso em prática. - admito de cabeça baixa. 

Quando ela ia me responder o telefone tocou, era da cabana da polícia. Checamos se estava tudo funcionando, principalmente o modificador de voz, respiro fundo entrando no personagem e pego o telefone.

\- Alô? - a voz feminina disse logo que atendi.

\- Boa tarde - respondi.

\- Aqui é Raquel Murillo, inspetora das negociações. Quem fala? - ela fala de modo rápido.

\- O encarregado do assalto. Como estão seus companheiros? - pergunto me referindo aos policiais que Tókio atingiu.

\- No momento não temos que lamentar nenhuma baixa. - respiro aliviado.

\- Fico feliz com a notícia, de verdade.

Conforme a conversa rola, Londres escuta tudo ao meu lado, quieta. Ela parece interessada ao mesmo tempo que desconfortável, respira fundo muitas vezes como se para segurar o choro. Estranho o comportamento.

\- O que está vestindo? - pergunto finalmente.

\- Como? - a inspetora pergunta confusa.

Olho para o lado e Londres está com os olhos arregalados e me dá um tapa no braço. Eu levo um susto.

\- Não acha que roupas dizem muito da nossa personalidade? - respondo me divertindo.

Londres só balança a cabeça em negação e se levanta indo para longe.

Nossa conversa continua e até que me divirto com isso, a inspetora é muito espirituosa. Me sinto satisfeito com o resultado desse primeiro contato. Então vejo Londres saindo do banheiro prendendo o cabelo com um lápis. 

\- O que aconteceu com você? - pergunto quando ela se aproxima.

\- Eu que pergunto. Que tipo de pergunta é essa? - ela está irritada. - Estamos negociando um assalto, não em um bate papo pra você flertar.

\- Eu fiz para desestabilizar. - disse um pouco sem jeito. Aquele tipo de pergunta não é algo que eu esteja familiarizado, nunca perguntaria algo assim normalmente.

\- Por que não vi isso nas anotações que você me passava?

\- Por não passei as minhas anotações. Isso é minha parte, você não precisa saber. - falei teimoso. - Você não irá ter contato com a inspetora, apenas com o grupo.

\- Ah então você esconde coisas? - pergunta mais irritada ainda. - você sabia quem estaria encarregada da negociação?

\- Sim, eu tinha meu palpite. - falei arrogante. - Qual problema? Estava toda incomodada. - perguntei a olhando.

Ela desviou o olhar e se sentou ao meu lado com a cabeça baixa

\- Preciso que confie em mim e não duvide da minha palavra. - ela falou ainda sem me olhar. - Eu não sou nenhuma infiltrada e estou com você nesse assalto, preciso do dinheiro.

\- Fale logo. - disse impaciente. Ela respira fundo e me olha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

\- Raquel Murillo é minha mãe.

Eu paralisei. Na minha frente eu via meu plano todo desmoronando, e tudo por causa de uma variável que não calculei. Algo inesperado, algo não estava no plano.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente!
> 
> E aqui está o segundo capítulo. Não vou focar muito nos acontecimentos do assalto e sim nos três personagens principais.  
> Vocês verão que nesses e nos próximos capítulos tem menções de situações que vimos na série, mas como já sabemos o que houve...
> 
> Espero que gostem

\- Como eu não soube disso antes? - perguntei nervoso.

\- Nós brigamos, não a vejo há algum tempo. - ela diz fungando. - Você não fez nenhuma verificação de antecedentes em mim… - deu de ombros.

\- Você chegou em cima da hora e Rio a conhecia - eu digo. - Você quer seguir a carreira dela. - penso alto.

\- Sim e não. - Londres responde. - Sou psicóloga, mas não quero ser negociadora. Pretendo trabalhar na área de violência contra a mulher. 

\- Sua mãe tem uma queixa… - ela não me deixa terminar de falar e já levanta.

\- Olha, eu já te contei a verdade. Não preciso falar da minha vida pessoal - fala apressada. - Só saiba que não os trairia por causa dela. Preciso comer alguma coisa, vou na rua. - e assim ela saiu do hangar me deixando perplexo.

Fico parado encarando o monitor. O que faço com essa nova informação? Como não percebi nada antes? Por isso não gosto de surpresas, devia ter pensado melhor quando a aceitei, ou pelo menos pesquisado mais. Durante os meses em Toledo ela se mostrou muito comprometida, conquistou a confiança de todos, incluindo a minha.

Decido dar um voto de confiança e espero ela voltar para conversarmos melhor.

Como se já tivesse estresse o bastante roubando a Casa da Moeda da Espanha.

Uma hora depois Londres volta com um saco de um restaurante chinês e me entrega.

\- Yakisoba de carne, espero que goste. - ela diz sentando ao meu lado analisando os monitores. - Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, tudo indo como o planejado. - respondo a olhando. Ela age como se nada tivesse acontecido enquanto com um doce. - Precisamos conversar - digo por fim.

\- Já disse o que você precisava saber. - responde grosseira.

\- Você me diz que é filha da inspetora com quem estamos negociando e acha que vai ficar assim? - falo irritado.

\- O que quer saber? - diz cansada.

\- Ela é mesmo sua mãe? - pergunto meio incerto. 

Ela ri de mim e fico envergonhado.

\- Quer ver minha certidão de nascimento?

\- Ela não parece ter idade para ser sua mãe. - digo arrumando meu óculos no rosto.

Ela larga o pacote do doce que estava comendo e me olhando de um jeito estranho e fica em silêncio. Me sinto desconfortável com seu olhar.

\- Você acha ela bonita. - ela fala se divertindo com meu desconforto.

\- O que? - já sinto meu rosto ficando vermelho. 

É claro que a acho bonita, eu vi a foto dela, mas preferi não responder nada.

\- Ela me teve ainda adolescente. - ela responde por fim.

\- Seu pai é o ex-marido dela? - pergunto cuidadoso.

A expressão que até agora estava divertida em seu rosto muda drasticamente, sua mandíbula se apertou demonstrando raiva.

\- Não. - diz apenas isso.

\- Vocês não se falam a quanto tempo?

\- Pouco mais de ano. - diz com a voz baixa.

Logo percebo que ela está chorando e não sei o que fazer. Apenas fico lá sentado esperando ela parar.

\- Depois que eu pegar esse dinheiro e fugir vou dar um jeito de buscá-la. - Londres revela. 

Em todo esse tempo que ficamos juntos ela nunca falou sobre sua vida, sobre o que faria com o dinheiro. Nada. É a primeira vez que a vejo vulnerável.

\- Eu errei muito com ela, estou fazendo isso para me redimir. - ela ri sem humor - Que ironia a filha da policial se redimindo com um assalto. - eu rio junto com ela.

Por hora deixamos o assunto encerrado. Eu não quis pressionar mais e ela não quis falar mais.

E assim as horas foram passando, já era de madrugada quando decidi que era hora de tentar meu primeiro contato com a inspetora. 

Novamente Londres não sabia disso, e depois da nossa conversa até fiquei em dúvida se deveria ir adiante com essa parte. De algum modo o jeito com que Londres falou me tocou, mas me deixou muito curioso para encontrar Raquel. Queria conhece-la, conversar com ela.

Então foi o que fiz, já era quase manhã, chamei Londres que estava dormindo e a deixei tomando conta dos monitores enquanto fui para o café perto do assalto. Por lógica achei que seria lá que os policiais que estavam na tenda iriam fazer as refeições.

Andei poucos quarteirões até o local. Entrei e fiquei vendo o noticiário. Haviam poucas pessoas naquele horário, todos tomando café antes de ir para o trabalho, então fiquei esperando ter a sorte da inspetora aparecer quando escutei uma voz pedindo um carregador de telefone ao atendente. Me virei e prendi a respiração, era ela.

\- Pode usar o meu. - falei de repente a fazendo me olhar.

Ela me olhou incerta.

\- Tem certeza? 

\- Sim. - ofereci o celular.

\- Preciso fazer algumas chamadas. - ela diz e confirmo com a cabeça.

Enquanto ela fala ao telefone a observo. Ela parece cansada, mas ainda é muito bonita. E agora que sei, Londres realmente tem uma semelhança com ela. Agora que tenho conhecimento de um pouco mais de sua história penso em como ela é forte, uma filha na adolescência, saiu de um relacionamento abusivo, trabalha em um ambiente machista e ainda assim conseguiu se destacar. 

\- Aqui. Obrigada. - ela devolve o telefone. Sorrio de volta.

Ao me virar para a televisão a vejo, a reportagem está falando do assalto. É essa minha oportunidade.

\- Você está na tv. - falo apontando e ela se vira e revira os olhos. - Você é a inspetora.

\- Sim, sou. - diz simplesmente.

\- Eles estão fazendo exigências? - perguntou como um curioso - Nesses casos você dá o que eles querem para ganhar tempo?

Primeiramente ela me respondeu ríspida, então relaxa os ombros e fala mais calmamente. Dá um sorriso gentil, se despede e eu fico lá sentado. 

Não vou conseguir usá-la para conseguir informação, não sei o que estou sentindo, acho que empatia depois de ver como a vida dela foi dura. 

Vou seguir meu plano sem me aproximar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então? Gostaram?  
> Sei que esse foi menor, mas prometo tentar trazer capítulos maiores
> 
> Me falem o que estão achando, críticas são muito bem vindas!
> 
> Beijos e até a próxima <


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente!
> 
> Os acontecimentos do assalto são mencionados, mas não estão em ordem cronológica. Como já falei, não é esse o foco da história.
> 
> Espero que gostem

Continuamos nosso assalto como o planejado, porém não me aproximei mais de Raquel. 

Eu e Londres criamos uma rotina para vigiar as câmeras e estabelecemos turnos para dormir, era difícil conseguirmos desacelerar nossos cérebros para descansar. Quando precisamos sair para tomar um ar o outro fica na frente dos monitores, e a busca pela comida também é revezada.

E assim foram indo os dias.

Não cogitei tentar arrancar informações da inspetora, fiquei muito fascinado por ela, pela força e pela beleza. Eu continuava a negociar por telefone e cada vez mais a admirava por sua determinação. 

Tivemos a oportunidade de implantar a escuta no óculos do sub inspetor Rúbio, quando ele entrou disfarçado de enfermeiro. Quem nos avisou foi Londres, que assim que o viu pelo monitor soube quem era. 

Segundo ela o homem andava como um cachorrinho atrás de sua mãe.

Isso me deixou um pouco incomodado, não sei bem o porquê, mas pensar nesse cara dando em cima de Raquel me deixava desconfortável. O que é uma besteira já que eu mesmo fazia vários comentários machistas para deixá-la envergonhada na frente de sua equipe. 

Isso também passou a me incomodar, por isso meu foco foi apenas para a negociação. Comecei a ter mais empatia por ela.

No dia que divulguei a fita onde a inspetora dava preferência a liberdade de Alisson Parker, Londres chorou e eu me senti horrível.

\- Me desculpe, mas faz parte do nosso plano. Você sabia disso - disse angustiado colocando a mão no ombro da menina.

\- Eu sei. - disse gaguejando no meio do choro - Mas na época não era minha mãe que seria humilhada em rede nacional.

\- Você vai recompensar tudo isso - afirmo.

\- Você não imagina o que fiz com ela. Eu nunca vou me perdoar. - ela diz com as lágrimas caindo livremente. - Eu a abandonei quando ela mais precisava, a deixei sozinha com aquele monstro.

\- O ex- marido? - perguntou cauteloso. 

Eu estava muito curioso, mas Londres não tinha contado mais nada sobre a relação das duas desde aquele primeiro dia. Não pressionei ela e só aceitava o que ela me dava de bom grado, como histórias de quando ela era criança. 

\- Sim. Ele batia nela, porém é muito influente no meio policial. Ninguém acredita quando contamos as barbaridades que ele fez. Única coisa que fizeram foi dar uma medida de restrição, que ele burla quando quer. - disse fungando. - Eu vou sair daqui junto com ela, vou tirar minha mãe desse lugar. 

Ela falou de forma decidida enquanto secava as lágrimas. Não disse mais nada além disso nesse dia, não sei o motivo da briga nem o motivo de ainda estarem afastadas. Só posso sentir mais raiva desse sistema opressor. 

Londres começou a se abrir um pouco mais, contava histórias de quando era pequena, de como sua mãe cuidava dela. Dava para ver o quanto ela ama Raquel no jeito que olhos dela brilham contando como a mãe é. Com o tempo essas pequenas coisas estão enchendo meu coração e não consigo explicar porque. Nunca senti isso antes, muito menos sem nem conhecer a pessoa de verdade. 

Acho que estou me apaixonando pela pessoa que Londres descreve e com quem falo no telefone, e ela nem sabe quem sou.

Desde então venho tentando achar um jeito de incluir Raquel no plano de fuga, porém todos os cenários envolveriam Londres contando tudo e tenho muito medo disso. A menina fica mais triste a cada ligação que fazemos com a tenda da polícia, e eu me ressentia por isso.

Já estávamos a dias aqui, o dia da fuga se aproximava e eu só pensava em trazer a inspetora para nosso lado. Decidi pedir a opinião da garota, afinal quem melhor para prever a reação da inspetora do que sua própria filha?

\- Londres - a chamo.

\- Oi - fala desanimada comendo uma batata frita.

\- Estive pensando - paro de falar assim que paro a sua frente. - Como acha que sua mãe reagiria se contássemos a ela? - estou ansioso. 

\- Que? - ela pergunta espantada. - Quer contar o plano para a policial que quer te pegar? 

\- Tudo que você vem me contando tem me feito pensar bastante. E se a incluirmos no plano de fuga? - pergunto com voz suplicante.

\- Você também está gostando dela né? - Londres pergunta me avaliando.

Seu olhar me deixa mais nervoso e minha mania de ajeitar o óculos se torna mais frequente.

\- A admiro muito por tudo que passou e pela profissional que é. - respondo evasivo.

Não vou dar detalhes dos sentimentos que ando tendo por alguém que troquei algumas palavras em um café, chega ser ridículo um homem de quarenta anos estar nessa situação.

\- Tá bom… - ela fala em tom de deboche. - Por isso você fica todo felizinho quando o telefone toca. - fala pegando mais uma batata.

\- Então, o que você acha? - pergunto ignorando sua provocação.

\- Eu vou me aproximar dela. - Londres diz depois de pensar por alguns minutos. - Vou pensar em algo. 

\- Tudo bem.

E assim mais alguns dias passaram com tudo indo conforme o esperado. Felizmente, em uma noite, eu vi uma movimentação estranha no porão do banco e avisei Berlim. Os reféns estavam passando ferramentas para os reféns do porão se soltarem, com sorte vimos antes que tudo fosse pelos ares.

Faltavam três dias para tudo isso acabar, já estávamos quase batendo a meta de dinheiro que estipulamos. Para acalmar a polícia soltamos alguns reféns e isso os deixou ocupados por um dia, tudo está correndo de forma tranquila.

Faz uma hora que Londres foi buscar comida e alguns suprimentos para quando formos embora e estou aqui encarando os monitores quando o telefone toca. É Berlim.

\- Berlim? - atendo

\- A prova de vida correu bem. - contou.

Raquel entrou no banco sozinha para verificar os reféns. 

\- Que bom. Logo vocês sairão daí.

\- Aquela é a inspetora com que está negociando? - ele pergunta. Pelo tom de sua voz já sei que irá falar alguma gracinha. - Que mulher, irmãozinho!

\- Berlim, por favor. Não comece. - digo cansado.

\- Se pudesse a levaria comigo. Que espetáculo. - ele continua.

\- Já chega, está bem. Um pouco de respeito pelas mulheres - digo perdendo a paciência.

\- Que isso, Sérgio? Está se apaixonando pela voz por trás do telefone? - ele ri e olha para câmera como se olhasse para mim.

\- Volte ao trabalho - digo antes de desligar.

Fecho meus olhos e me recosto na cadeira em uma fracassada tentativa de relaxar. Fico alguns minutos assim até escutar a porta da frente abrir e Londres entrar com algumas sacolas. 

\- Hoje vamos comer de verdade! - diz colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa. - Comprei um banquete, nós merecemos depois de todos esses dias nesse lugar. - fala tirando vários potes de comida.

O cheiro estava ótimo. Peguei os únicos dois pratos e os poucos talheres que temos e coloquei na mesa, fui buscar os copos e a água quando escutei Londres falar com alguém. Imaginei que ela estaria no telefone com alguém do grupo, mas quando cheguei a mesa fiquei tão surpreso que deixei os copos caírem e se espatifar no chão.

Raquel estava apontando para os monitores enquanto perguntava o que estava acontecendo para Londres, que estava paralisada. Com o barulho dos copos quebrando, Raquel se assustou e puxou sua arma apontando para mim.

Mãe! - Londres grita. - Calma, por favor. Me deixe explicar.

Que porra está acontecendo aqui? - Raquel perguntava nervosa. - O que você está fazendo, Sarah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então? Me falem o que acharam!  
> Abram seus corações nos comentários haha.
> 
> Beijos e até o próximo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Fiquei parado com as mãos para o alto enquanto Raquel gritava com Londres e mirava sua pistola em mim. O barulho alertou os sérvios que estavam cavando o túnel e logo eles vieram armados ver o que acontecia. 

Aí que tudo ficou mais confuso. 

Raquel apontou sua arma para eles e começou a gritar, Londres mandava os homens baixarem as deles e eu só conseguia ficar olhando tudo acontecer. Eu estava em choque. Como ela nos achou?

Professor! - Londres me chama me fazendo sair do transe. - Fala com eles! - pediu se referindo aos sérvios.

Acenei para eles, que logo baixaram as armas ainda desconfiados e voltaram para a escavação. Raquel também baixou a pistola, mas não a guardou, continua irritada nos olhando. 

Eu abaixo a cabeça e só consigo pensar que depois de tudo que fizemos nadamos para morrer na praia. Tudo ia acabar, o reforço policial provavelmente já está vindo. Como ela descobriu? Fui tão cuidadoso para não chamar atenção. 

Eu estava perdido nos meus pensamentos enquanto mãe e filha discutem.

\- Sarah, você vai me falar que porra é essa. - Raquel esbravejou. - Você está envolvida nesse assalto?

\- Por favor, nos deixe explicar - súplica Londres. - Vamos sentar e nos acalmar, prometo te contar tudo.

Raquel continua desconfiada, olha para o ambiente, dá uma última olhada para os monitores e segue a menina até a mesa, observa a comida com os pratos colocados. Só então ela parece realmente me ver e franze o cenho. Droga. Ela se lembra de mim.

\- É o homem do celular. - ela diz mais como um pensamento alto.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça. 

\- Que celular? - Londres perguntou confusa nos olhando.

\- Ele me ofereceu o celular para fazer algumas ligações no café perto do banco. - diz Raquel - Fez algumas perguntas, achei que era algum jornalista.

Londres só me olha e balança a cabeça. Essa situação toda está me deixando extremamente desconfortável, eu apenas respiro fundo e ajeito meu óculos.

Logo nós três sentamos, Londres começa a encher o prato com comida. Raquel coloca sua pistola em cima da mesa e apenas nos observa e eu perdi a fome. Fico sentado sem saber o que fazer e para onde olhar.

\- Alguém vai me explicar? - a inspetora quebrou o silêncio. - Vocês dois são os cabeças do assalto?

\- Não. Somente eu. - assumi.

\- Quem é você? 

\- O professor. - respondo encolhendo os ombros.

\- Seu nome. - ela diz sem paciência.

\- Sergio. - respiro fundo. - Sérgio Marquina. 

Não tem mais porque esconder, já estamos ferrados. Londres arregala os olhos quando escuta o que disse e olha para a mãe.

\- Então é com você que eu falo pelo telefone? - Raquel perguntou olhando entre eu e Londres.

\- Sim, eu me comunico apenas com o grupo. - Londres responde. - E já quero deixar claro que eu não sabia das perguntas idiotas. - a menina fala rápido como uma criança com medo de um bronca.

Eu só prendo a respiração e sinto meu rosto quente, com certeza estou vermelho agora.

\- Você sabia que ele ia divulgar a conversa? - a inspetora pergunta para a filha.

\- Sim. - diz baixo. - Mas quando planejamos isso eu não tinha a menor ideia de que você seria a encarregada. 

Raquel fica calada por um tempo.

\- Você ia tentar obter informações naquele dia? - ela pergunta se referindo ao dia que emprestei o celular.

\- Ia, mas desisti. - falo sincero.

\- Por que?

\- Não sei, só não me sentia confortável com isso. - respondi sem jeito.

\- Mas se sente confortável assaltando e fazendo reféns. - ela ri sem humor

\- Queremos sua ajuda. - Londres diz rapidamente. 

Raquel olha sem entender e começa a rir.

\- Você quer que eu ajude no assalto? Estão bêbados? 

\- Não estamos roubando de ninguém, estamos imprimindo nosso próprio dinheiro. - eu digo. - É mais que um assalto, é um protesto contra o sistema atual. 

\- Estão fazendo reféns, pessoas inocentes. - ela rebate.

\- E todos estão bem e sendo bem tratados. - respondo. - O único ferido foi culpa de vocês. - ela abaixa a cabeça envergonhada.

\- Você sabia que já fizeram isso anos atrás? - digo - Chamaram de injeção de liquidez, mas sabe para onde o dinheiro foi? Para a conta dos mais ricos. Da Casa da Moeda direto para os bancos. - explico.

Raquel está calada e parece pensativa. Caímos em um silêncio estranho.

\- Eu entrei nessa por você. - Londres fala e só então percebemos que ela está prestes a chorar. - Ia pegar minha parte, buscar você e íamos fugir daqui.

\- Podemos fazer isso sem ir contra as leis. - a inspetora diz.

\- Alguns meses atrás, antes de eu procurar o Professor, eu fui na sua casa. - Londres revela. - Eu queria conversar e voltar ao que era antes de tudo, mas quando virei a esquina vi ele. O Alberto estava parado dentro do carro olhando para a sua casa.

\- Eu nunca o vi. - Raquel parece assustada.

\- Ele não estava no carro dele. Mãe, esse cara é um psicopata, ele não vai parar de te perseguir. - a menina diz chorando.

Raquel a olha em choque e vejo que seus olhos também começam a ficar marejados. Me sinto um intruso, como se não pudesse ouvir o que será falado agora. Parece que estou invadindo sua privacidade.

\- Não aguento mais vê-la sofrendo, machucada, com medo daquele babaca. Vamos sair daqui? - Londres pede.

\- Filha… - ela começa, mas a menina interrompe

\- Por favor! - pede chorando mais ainda. - Ninguém vai saber, o professor tem tudo planejado. Fica comigo, me perdoa. 

As duas choram se olhando até que Raquel se levanta e abraça a filha. 

Eu me levanto e as deixo ficar um tempo sozinhas, não quero me meter. Deito na minha beliche apertada e meus pensamentos estão descontrolados, minha cabeça quase dói.

Ao fundo posso ouvir que as duas continuam conversando porém prefiro não prestar atenção.

O que será do futuro do plano agora? Eu estava pensando em como incluí-la, mas fomos pegos totalmente de surpresa, não funciono sob pressão. Só fecho meus olhos e torço para que Londres convença a mãe a ficar a nosso favor. 

A fuga será fácil de arranjar, mas elas terão que ficar um tempo comigo. Uma policial conhecida que aparece diariamente na tv não é tão simples de esconder quanto uma simples psicóloga. A minha ilha é afastada o bastante para elas ficarem até a poeira baixar.

Esse ex-marido é pior do que imaginei. Londres está certa, ele não vai deixar a Raquel em paz. Tenho medo do que ele pode tentar fazer.

Ei. - escuto me chamar. 

Abro os olhos e dou de cara com Raquel, rapidamente me levanto e bato com a cabeça na beliche. Como se já não estivesse envergonhado suficiente.

\- Ei, calma. - ela diz. - Você está bem?

\- Sim. - massageio minha testa.

\- Como posso ajudar? - ela pergunta.

\- Está tudo bem, foi só uma pancada. - digo desviando o olhar.

\- Não. Como posso ajudar com o assalto? 

Minha boca se abre e com certeza estou com cara de bobo por que fiquei alguns segundo olhando para ela. 

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. - diz com determinação. - Já estou cansada disso. Sarah tem razão, não posso mais viver com medo. Se ela fez isso tudo por mim… - ela diz emocionada. 

Eu aceno com a cabeça ainda sem acreditar.

A próxima hora passamos conversando sobre como ela iria agir na tenda da polícia e com as negociações, iremos fazer tudo para que não desconfie dela e que não saibam que estaremos saindo daqui a dois dias. 

Raquel escuta tudo atentamente, ela irá manter as coisas como estão. Impedindo qualquer tentativa de invasão ou ataque com a desculpa de haver reféns. 

No dia da fuga ela virá para o hangar nos encontrar e sairá daqui com Londres para o esconderijo inicial, para depois podermos ir para o porto pegar o barco para águas internacionais.

\- Tudo bem, acho que já vou. - ela fala passando a mão nos cabelos e suspirando.

\- Mais uma coisa. - eu falo - O subinspetor Rúbio está com uma escuta. 

Raquel me olha espantada.

\- Colocamos quando ele entrou disfarçado - explico encolhendo os ombros. - Então poderemos ouvir vocês a todo momento.

\- Está bem. - ela fala por fim. - Ele é meu amigo, espero que ninguém perceba. - diz triste se levantando.

Ela parece exausta e com razão, foram momentos intensos desde que ela entrou aqui.

\- Se precisar de qualquer coisa me ligue. - eu falo lhe dando meu número.

Ela dá um leve sorriso e assenti.

\- Podemos nos encontrar amanhã? - Londres pergunta. - Só nós duas.

\- Claro. - ela abraça a filha e dá um beijo em sua testa. 

Logo ela sai e ficamos só eu e a garota novamente. Eu solto o ar de meu pulmões como se o tempo todo estivesse prendendo a respiração. 

\- Desculpa - ela fala baixo.

\- Pelo que?

\- Ela me seguiu até aqui. - Londres diz.

Agora faz sentido como ela nos achou.

\- Eu devia ser mais atenta quando estou na rua, afinal estamos próximos do assalto. - ela diz culpada. - Ela só me viu na rua e quis falar comigo.

\- Está tudo bem. No final deu tudo certo. - digo rindo.

Pela primeira vez a vejo rindo de verdade.

\- Não acredito que ela aceitou. - ela fala sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

\- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu? - pergunto cauteloso.

Ela respira fundo e balança a cabeça concordando. 

\- Vamos nos sentar. - ela diz.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [AVISO DE GATILHO] O capítulo contém descrição de situações de violência doméstica e abuso psicológico. Se você é  
> sensível recomendo que não leia.

_Londres/Sarah_

_Eu tinha quase 16 anos quando minha mãe o conheceu. Na verdade eles já se conheciam há algum tempo, trabalharam juntos em algum caso, mas foi só quando eu já era adolescente que eles se aproximaram._

_Minha mãe sempre foi uma mulher vibrante, simpática com todos, sorridente. É o tipo de pessoa que quando está mal você logo percebe, porque ela fica calada e séria. Era amiga de todos na delegacia, apesar de a maioria serem homens ela sempre se deu bem._

_Uma noite ela o chamou para jantar conosco, queria que eu o conhecesse e eu aceitei. Via como ela estava contente com o envolvimento e isso me deixava feliz também. Alberto foi muito simpático, perguntou sobre minha escola, qual carreira eu gostaria de seguir e isso me deixou satisfeita. Ele parecia se importar de verdade. Durante toda a noite minha mãe não tirava o sorriso do rosto, e ele estava sempre perto dela segurando sua mão, fazendo carinho. Eu estava muito feliz por a minha mãe ter encontrado um cara tão legal._

_Os próximos meses foram só de felicidade na nossa casa. Minha mãe estava nas nuvens e eu também, ela merecia alguém que a amasse. Eles estavam sempre saindo indo ao cinema, a restaurantes, tendo encontros românticos. Em muitos finais de semana Alberto planejava algum programa de família, e era isso que parecíamos. Ele também sempre levava coisas para me agradar, chocolate, doces, ou até o café que eu gostava._

_Não foi surpresa quando, depois de um ano, ele a pediu em casamento. E obviamente ela aceitou e eu vibrei. Finalmente teria um pai, era isso que ele estava se tornando para mim. Em poucos meses tudo foi oficializado. Minha tia Marta foi a madrinha da minha mãe e foi tudo muito fofo. Todas nos emocionamos porque sentimos falta da minha avó naquele momento, ela havia falecido de esclerose múltipla pouco depois da minha mãe conhecer Alberto._

_E assim fomos vivendo. Alberto foi morar em nossa casa, ele disse que não queria me tirar do local que já era acostumada. Fiquei contente, pois adorava aquela casa e, principalmente, meu quarto. Em poucas semanas já estávamos ajustados a nova rotina. Os dois me deixava na escola, que agora já estava no meu último ano, e iam juntos para a delegacia. Era a família perfeita que todos desejavam._

_Até que com seis meses de casamento as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas. Em alguns dias Alberto ficava de mal humor e era até grosso com a minha mãe, mas logo depois pedia desculpas e tudo ficava bem. Ele começou a implicar com as redes sociais dela, pediu para que ela trocasse as fotos de perfil por uma de nós três. Dizia que ela tinha que mostrar que tinha uma família e um marido, minha mãe não questionou e achou até fofo. Porém eu já achei aquilo errado._

_Depois o alvo de críticas foram as roupas que ela usava. Ou as blusas eram muito justas, muito decotadas, a calça marcava demais, saia nem pensar em um ambiente de trabalho cheio de homens. Minha mãe acatava tudo, porque na cabeça dela aquilo fazia sentido. Era apenas um marido preocupado com sua aparência no trabalho. Eu conversava com ela, tentava ir contra o que ele falava mas a razão era sempre dele._

_Não demorou para que as brigas começassem e pelos menores motivos. Ela saiu mais tarde do trabalho, foi sair com as amigas, não atendeu quando ele ligou a primeira vez, qualquer coisa era motivo para ele brigar com ela. Eu tentava não me meter na vida deles, mas ela é minha mãe e eu estava vendo um relacionamento abusivo se formar._

_Comecei a me intrometer nas discussões, defendia ela, batia de frente com ele. Aquilo começou a irritá-lo, eu já não era mais a menininha que baixava a cabeça com qualquer grito. Minha mãe chorava quando me via no meio daquilo tudo, mas sempre dava razão para ele, sempre se dizia culpada._

_Um dia cheguei tarde da aula, eu já estava no meu primeiro ano de faculdade, e quando passei pela porta do quarto deles ouvi Alberto falando um pouco alto. Parei e fiquei quieta ouvindo. Ele dizia que ela estava mal cuidada, que não era a mesma que ele conheceu, que ela precisava se maquiar mais de manhã para não ficar com "cara de morta" do lado dele. Eu sentia tanta raiva._

_Depois desse dia os abusos psicológicos foram se tornando frequentes, eu sempre acabava escutando pelas portas ou quando ele não me via chegando. Ele começou a dizer que ela não estava sendo uma boa esposa, que nenhum homem iria querer uma mulher como ela e quando ela estava chorando, magoada, ele falava que a amava e ninguém nunca a amaria como ele._

_As brigas ficavam cada vez mais feias, tanto minhas com ele quanto deles dois. Eu comecei a ficar mais tempo fora de casa, me afastei deles, preferia ficar estudando na biblioteca da universidade. Já estava no meu segundo ano de faculdade, estava entendendo um pouco sobre um relacionamento tóxico porém não fazia a menor ideia de como ajudar alguém que vivia isso. Minha mãe tentava me chamar, conversar comigo, mas em todos os momentos que estávamos juntas ele também estava presente. Eu não conseguia entender porque ela ainda estava naquele casamento._

_Eu falei como minha mãe era alegre, sorridente e alto astral antes de começar a sair com ele. Agora ela era o extremo oposto, ela estava murchando. Ela parecia ter medo de fazer qualquer coisa, medo de irritar Alberto. Ela não tinha mais amigos ou amigas, ele a fez se afastar de todos, ela já não sorria mais. Vê-la com o rosto inchado de choro se tornou algo comum. Eu estava ficando desesperada de ver isso acontecer e não conseguir fazer algo para ajudar minha própria mãe._

_Em um final de semana decidi ir dormir na casa de uma amiga para tentar espairecer. Eu quase não saia com meus amigos, ia apenas para as minhas aulas e ficava a maior parte do tempo trancada no meu quarto. Tinha medo do que Alberto poderia fazer deixando os dois sozinhos. Esse dia foi a primeira vez que decidi sair desde que entrei na faculdade._

_Consegui me desligar dos problemas por algumas horas, foi bom. Eu ri, me diverti, coisas que não fazia a muito tempo. O problema foi chegar em casa e ver a realidade ser jogada na minha cara._

_Minha mãe estava sozinha, coisa incomum, sentada na sala vendo um programa na televisão. Ao me ouvir entrar a vi tentar secar as lágrimas rapidamente e forçou um sorriso me cumprimentando. Foi então que eu olhei seu rosto._

_O lado direito de seu rosto estava vermelho, muito vermelho e seu lábio tinha um corte e estava inchado. Eu entrei em choque. Chorei. Gritei. E a todo momento ela dizia que tinha batido o rosto na porta, tentava defendê-lo. Eu implorei para irmos na polícia dar queixa, mas ela recusou e disse que me proibia de ir fazer alguma denuncia._

_A partir daí tudo só piorou ainda mais. Ele já não se importava mais em esconder de mim o que fazia. Encontrar minha mãe tentando esconder hematomas era algo frequente, era sempre um olho roxo, um lábio inchado, fora os machucados que ele fazia no corpo dela onde as roupas escondiam._

_Apesar de odiar aquela situação, querer correr para a polícia e denunciá-lo, eu escolhia ficar. O medo de deixar minha mãe sozinha de novo era grande e eu preferia estar sempre ao lado dela, mesmo que seja cuidando dos machucados. Aquilo era como colocar ferro quente na minha pele, doía muito ver, presenciar._

_Até que um dia tudo saiu do controle, do controle de Alberto é claro. Cheguei em casa e o encontrei batendo nela. Eu nunca tinha presenciado esses momentos, sempre via apenas o estrago feito. O sangue subiu e eu não vi mais nada, parti para cima dele, o enforquei e ele desmaiou. Depois de anos convivendo com um homem violento achei que treinar defesa pessoal seria uma precaução, esperava nunca precisar usar. Minha mãe estava caída no chão e desacordada, não pensei duas vezes e, com muita dificuldade, a coloquei dentro do carro seguindo para o hospital._

_Ele quebrou duas costelas dela e torceu seu pulso, fora todas as outras pancadas. Ela nunca tinha ficado tão ferida, nunca tinha precisado ir ao hospital. Os médicos suspeitaram e chamaram uma assistente social para conversar com ela, ela poderia prestar queixa._

_Eu não sai do lado dela em momento algum. Falei que estaria com ela, que ela nunca estaria só quando deixasse aquele monstro. Estava vendo uma luz no meio daquela escuridão, achei que ela pediria o divórcio e seria eu e ela de novo, sem gritos, sem tapas, sem medo de viver. Mas para meu desespero ela se recusou denunciar e aceitou voltar para casa._

_Acho que nunca chorei tanto quantos nos dias seguintes ao que ela recebeu alta. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia entender, não entrava na minha cabeça. Estava estudando psicologia, porém quando a situação é tão próxima a você é outra história. Nas próximas semanas tudo ficou estranhamente calmo, ele voltou a ser carinhoso com ela, voltaram a sair para jantar. Mas eu via por trás da máscara e infelizmente foi como eu previ, ele voltou a bater nela._

_Um dia tudo estava calmo, era um sábado. Estava no meu quarto estudando, minha mãe estava em um caso importante então estava trabalhando muito todos os dias, Alberto estava em casa assistindo televisão. Minha mãe apareceu apenas para almoçar e logo voltou para a delegacia, já estava tarde da noite e ela ainda não tinha voltado._

_Escutei Alberto gritar na sala e abri a porta do quarto para saber o que era. Ele estava no telefone gritando com ela, dizendo que já era tarde, que ela não podia mais estar trabalhando, que estava mentindo para ele. Fiquei nervosa, eu sabia o que iria acontecer, era sempre a mesma coisa._

_Só foi ela entrar em casa para a briga começar. Ele a acusava de estar tendo um caso com alguém da equipe, ela apenas negava e chorava. Quando eu vi que as coisas iam piorar entrei no meio e pela primeira vez fui eu que apanhei._

_Ela não fez nada, ficou parada chorando e gritando para ele parar._

_Hoje eu entendo tudo o que ela passou, entendo a opressão que ela estava. Alberto destruiu o psicológico da minha mãe ao ponto dela achar que ele era a única coisa que a salvaria, que a queria bem. Eu sei que para os outros de fora é totalmente ridículo, por que aquela mulher se submete a tais situações? Por que não denuncia? "Deve gostar de apanhar"_

_Nesse mesmo dia eu saí de casa, não aguentei e a deixei. Quando cheguei na delegacia para prestar queixa fui tratada mal, e quando souberam contra quem era a denúncia ninguém acreditou. Foi a palavra dele, que dizia que eu tinha apanhado de algum namorado, contra a minha. Minha mãe não disse absolutamente nada._

_Passei a morar com uma amiga e a trabalhar para dividir o aluguel do apartamento. Comecei a me consultar na clínica da faculdade com um psicólogo, eu estava em depressão e sozinha. Não tinha um dia que eu não chorasse e quisesse voltar para casa, mas estava tão magoada por minha própria mãe não ter me defendido que preferia estar só._

_Fiquei sabendo pela minha prima que Alberto tinha saído de casa, ele pediu o divórcio. E pouco tempo depois o vi com a minha tia em um restaurante, os dois eram só sorrisos. Não acreditei no que vi. Minha tia não acreditou quando minha mãe contou o motivo do divórcio, disse que a irmã era desequilibrada e que um homem como Alberto jamais tocaria em uma mulher._

_Só então minha mãe prestou queixa, sem nenhuma prova. Ela não tinha fotos de todos os machucados que ele fez, não tinha nada além de um laudo médico que ele disse que foi por causa de uma queda no banheiro. E foi assim que ela virou a ex esposa ciumenta e mal amada, que destruir a vida do ex marido que escolheu a irmã mais nova._

_A verdade era que ela só queria proteger a irmã do monstro que ela estava se envolvendo. Minha mãe não quis prestar queixa para se proteger, mas sim para proteger minha tia._

_Soube que ela passou a frequentar um psicólogo também e isso me deixou mais tranquila, mas ainda não me sentia pronta para voltar a ter contato. Todos aqueles anos presenciando toda aquela violência me marcaram muito, eu só queria estar bem de novo e infelizmente não acho que vou conseguir estando perto dela. Preciso perdoá-la primeiro e me perdoar por tomar essa decisão._

_Uns dois meses depois estava saindo do trabalho e decidi passar na casa dela. Ainda não iria voltar a morar lá, mas queria voltar a falar com ela pelo menos. Quando virei a esquina da rua eu paralisei, achei que podia ser minha cabeça traumatizada me fazendo ver coisas. Alberto estava em um carro que não reconheci, fumando enquanto olhava para a casa, dava para ver minha mãe da janela, ela estava falando no telefone. Minha respiração começou a acelerar e a visão a embaçar, eu só corri para bem longe de lá._

_Naquele dia eu soube que precisava tirar minha mãe daquela casa, precisava fazer Alberto sumir, ou nós duas precisávamos sumir. Só precisava de um plano e dinheiro para recomeçar nossas vidas em outro lugar bem longe. Foi quando Aníbal, que era o novo colega de apartamento e que se tornou um grande amigo, me contou da proposta de emprego que recebeu._

_Era isso. Era meu meio de salvar minha mãe._


	6. Capítulo 6

Vejo Londres bocejar e ajustar a coluna na frente do monitor, já está quase de madrugada e hoje o turno da noite é dela. 

Passaram algumas horas desde que conversamos e ela finalmente me explicou tudo o que houve.

Eu estou deitado tentando dormir, mas as coisas que ela me contou da saem da minha cabeça. Estou muito assustado com tudo, imaginar Raquel naquela situação era doloroso. Não consigo visualizar aquela mulher que estava aqui horas atrás com essa da história de Londres. Ela é uma mulher tão forte, tem presença e postura, não se deixa intimidar. Acho que é isso, quando uma pessoa é tão pisada ela volta muito mais forte do que já era.

\- Pode ir descansar, eu fico agora. - eu digo ao chegar perto da mesa com os monitores.

\- Tem certeza? É o meu turno. - ela fala, mas está visivelmente cansada.

\- Sim. Estou sem sono. 

Ela então levanta, me dá boa noite e sobe para a cama de cima da beliche adormecendo poucos minutos depois.

E eu passo a noite fazendo origamis tentando relaxar e tentando parar de pensar em qualquer coisa. Tem sido dias muito intensos e estou sendo esmagado por tantos sentimentos desconhecidos, estou confuso.

No dia seguinte eu ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Londres já estava de pé falando no celular. Preferi ir tomar um banho e deixar para descansar de noite, eu me conheço, quando minha cabeça fica agitada assim não tem nada que me faça desacelerar. 

\- Vou almoçar com a minha mãe - ela conta quando saio do banheiro. - Quer que eu traga alguma coisa para você?

\- Não. - digo colocando os óculos. - Acho que vou antes de você sair, preciso dar uma volta.

\- Está tudo bem? - Londres perguntou me olhando.

Eu respirei fundo e assenti.

\- Desculpa se te sobrecarreguei com informações ontem. 

\- Não. Eu queria saber. - disse a tranquilizando.

Ela apenas concorda com a cabeça.

\- Só preciso processar tudo, volto logo. - falei antes de sair para o ar fresco das ruas de Madri. 

Não sei onde vou comer só ando sem rumo e perdido em pensamentos até parar em frente ao mesmo café, o Hanói. Suspiro. Vai ter que ser aqui mesmo.

Entro sem prestar muita atenção e vou direto para o balcão pedir minha refeição para viagem, além de estar cansado também estou morrendo de fome. Sento ali mesmo e fico esperando. Como isso foi acontecer comigo? Nunca imaginei que uma coisa assim iria acontecer bem no momento mais importante da minha vida. Me sinto envolvido com essa mãe e filha e não sei o que fazer. 

\- Oi - a voz fala ao meu lado. 

Na mesma hora meu coração dispara, é ela. Quando me viro me falta o ar. Por que ela tem que ser tão bonita mesmo com roupas formais de trabalho. Acho que fico tempo demais a olhando pois ela franze o cenho.

\- Você está bem? - ela pergunta

\- Oi… - falo rapidamente. - Sim, estou bem.

\- Parece cansado. - eu rio. 

\- Obrigado. - ajeito meu óculos e ela ri. - Não dormi noite passada.

\- Estamos com o mesmo nível de estresse… - ela fala e respira fundo.

\- Sim. Com certeza. - sorrio sem graça. - Londres logo estará aqui para lhe encontrar, só precisei pegar meu almoço. - digo.

\- Londres? - ela me olha confusa.

\- Oh… Sarah. - explico.

\- Ah sim. - ela ri e fico mais encantado. - Preciso te dizer uma coisa. - ela fala séria.

\- Claro - falo rápido e arrumo meu óculos.

\- Obrigada por cuidar dela. - ela fala me olhando. - Ela disse que você é muito gentil e que os dois se dão bem.

Eu fico vermelho. Fiz nada demais, apenas me identifiquei com Londres.

\- Eu fiz nada. - sorrio sem jeito. - Ela é uma garota adorável e tem os mesmos gostos estranhos que eu - isso a faz gargalhar e eu rio junto, fico bobo vendo ela expressar sua felicidade.

\- Ainda assim. Obrigada. - ela diz segurando a minha mão em cima do balcão. 

Ela olha nos meus olhos e ficamos assim perdidos. É como se ela enxergasse minha alma. Nosso contato é quebrado pelo garçom trazendo minha comida, eu pago e me viro para Raquel. 

\- Preciso ir. Não quero atrapalhar seu encontro. - eu falo me levantando.

\- Tudo bem. Até mais. - ela diz me dando um último sorriso.

\- Até.

Volto andando me sentindo muito mais leve, nem parece que virei a noite. Me sinto eufórico e cada vez que penso na nossa breve interação sorrio feito bobo. Chego ao hangar cantarolando e vou para a nossa mesa.

\- Professor, já estou indo. - Londres fala já se dirigindo a saída.

O restante do dia passou devagar. Fiquei na mesa de comando vigiando as câmeras, fiz a chamada de controle e mais origamis. A mesa já está ficando lotada deles.

Londres demorou no almoço, mas eu não me importei. As duas precisavam disso e eu estava bem aqui. Encontrar Raquel me fez sentir melhor, acho que ver que mesmo passando por tudo aquilo ela está bem me deixou tranquilo. 

A polícia já tinha encontrado a casa de Toledo, porém ela estava tão limpa que podiam comer no chão. Felizmente ninguém foi exposto, então não precisei ir lá deixar pistas falsas. E agora com Raquel ao nosso lado, não estou tão preocupado com isso. Tenho medo de que descubram a escuta no sub inspetor, sei que isso deixaria a inspetora arrasada.

Não aguentei e acabei indo dormir no meio tarde. Acordei com Londres chegando e logo corri para os monitores para checar se estava tudo bem. Fiz mais uma ligação de controle.

\- Ligação de controle. - digo assim que Berlim atende.

\- Já se passaram duas horas do horário, sabia? - ele me fala.

\- Eu sei, tive um contratempo. - não vou dizer que estava dormindo. - Está tudo bem.

\- Como está indo o túnel aí?

\- Correndo como o esperado. Acredito que hoje de madrugada já estaremos com ele pronto.

\- Aqui também está tudo sob controle. - Berlim diz e logo desligamos.

Só de pensar que já está acabando fico feliz. Estão sendo os dias mais tensos da minha vida. Me preparei muito, mas na prática é outra coisa. Sempre fui uma cara quieto, não saio, não tenho amigos além de meu irmão então conviver com esse grupo, ter sentimentos por outra pessoa, tudo isso é muito novo para mim.

Quando já era tarde, mais de 22h, escutei uma batida na porta. Eu já estava de pijama e deitado, então quem foi atender foi Londres. Fiquei tenso, quem poderia ser? O hangar tem a fachada de um lugar vazio para alugar. Fiquei sentado na cama esperando.

\- Ei, calma. Fale devagar. - escutei Londres dizer.

\- Eles conseguiram uma foto na casa de Toledo. - ouço Raquel dizer e rapidamente me levanto indo saber mais. - Alberto foi chamado.

\- Seu ex? - eu pergunto.

\- Sim. Ele é o melhor da polícia forense. - ela explica. - Ángel disse que ele conseguiu uma parte de foto queimada na lareira. - ela olha entre mim e a filha.

\- Como não soubemos disso pela escuta? - pergunto para Londres.

Ela encolhe os ombros.

\- Eu desliguei mais cedo, ele tinha ido encontrar a esposa. Achei que não teria nada interessante. - explica.

\- Você sabe se dá para identificar algo da foto? - pergunto receoso para a inspetora.

\- Não. Ainda não saíram os resultados. - ela fala - Mas você lembra de algo que poderia os identificar?

\- Eu queimei uma foto minha com meu irmão. - eu digo lembrando daquela noite.

Droga. Não sabia que eles conseguiam esse tipo de coisa, achei que queimando seria o melhor jeito de me livrar de todas as provas.

\- Seu irmão? - ela parece confusa.

\- Berlim é irmão dele. - Londres explica.

Raquel me olha espantada e depois faz uma careta.

\- Eu sei que ele é bem idiota quando quer. - digo revirando os olhos.

\- E machista. - a inspetora completa.

\- E inconveniente. - Londres também diz.

\- Já entendi que meu irmão é um babaca - corto antes que elas deem mais adjetivos para ele. - O que fazemos agora? - pergunto com medo.

\- Amanhã sairá o resultado, assim que souber de algo mando mensagem para Sarah. - Raquel fala. - E nossa fuga?

\- Daqui a algumas horas começaremos a trazer o dinheiro. - Eu digo. - Esteja aqui no final da manhã.

Ela concorda. Conversamos mais alguns minutos e logo Raquel se despede. 

E eu achando que iria conseguir dormir pelo menos um pouco hoje… 

Acabo levantando e indo ficar junto com Londres vigiando, passamos o tempo jogando cartas até que o pessoal finalmente conclui o túnel. Enquanto o grupo carrega o caminhão com as sacolas de dinheiro, eu e Londres continuamos na mesa de comando dessa vez escutando Rúbio, agora com mais atenção do que nunca. Ángel ainda está na tenda prestes a sair, mas para não acontecer o mesmo que houve mais cedo deixamos a escuta ligada mesmo ele indo para casa.

Escutamos ele entrar no carro, mas logo pára e parece entrar em algum bar pois há barulho de música e pessoas conversando.Ele pede para o barman um whiskey. Nada importante acontece, só escutamos ele pedindo mais bebida até que ele começa a falar no telefone com Raquel. Eu e Londres escutamos atentos.

\- Oi, Raquel. Te acordei? - ele pergunta.

\- Não, não. Está tudo bem? - ela responde rapidamente.

\- Está sim. - suspira - Só queria te perguntar… porque não me dá uma chance, Raquel? - ele pergunta com a voz arrastada, ele parece já está ficando bêbado.

Londres começa a rir. Eu fico desconfortável.

\- Como? - Raquel pergunta confusa.

\- Você nunca olha para mim como homem, me acha um brutamontes que só se interessa por esporte. - ele diz choroso.

Acho que nunca senti tanta vergonha alheia.

\- Ángel, está tarde. Amanhã conversamos. - ela tenta terminar a conversa constrangedora.

Londres escuta tudo morrendo de rir, enquanto eu só queria enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco.

\- Eu vi você com um cara no Hanói. - ele revela e eu arregalo os olhos. - Estava rindo e pegou na mão dele.

Ele estava falando de mim?!

\- Você transaria com o cara nerd de óculos? - o sub inspetor pergunta alterado. 

Londres me olha espantada, parece que ficou mais interessada ainda na conversa. Ela está se divertindo tanto com essa palhaçada.

\- Quer saber? Eu transaria. - Raquel fala irritada. - Sou uma mulher de 40 anos e um bom sexo me faria bem.

Eu viro um pimentão e minha respiração fica presa enquanto a filha da mulher que acaba de dizer que transaria comigo faz caretas de nojo e se diverte com minha vergonha.

\- Já chega de ouvir isso. - eu desligo o alto falante.

\- Poxa. Agora que você ia ficar mais envergonhado. - ela protesta.

Londres fica me olhando rindo.

\- Parece que seu interesse é correspondido… - ela fala depois de eu ficar em silêncio.

\- Não tenho interesse em ninguém. - falo emburrado.

\- Eu sei que tem. E saiba que eu aprovo. - agora ela fala séria. - Mas se machucar ela vou cortar sua garganta com um dos seus dinossauros de origami. - me ameaça.

Não consigo me conter e começo a rir, ela me acompanha.

Depois que nos certificamos que Ángel já estava dormindo, fomos ajudar com o transporte do dinheiro. Passamos noite toda carregando o caminhão disfarçado de um carregamento de cerveja. 

Estamos quase lá.


	7. Capítulo 7

Passamos a noite em claro. Parecia que não acabava nunca esses sacos de dinheiro. 

Quando já era por volta das 10h da manhã o grupo começou a se arrumar, cada um sairia daqui vestido de modo que não levantaria suspeitas, afinal ninguém sabia a identidade dos assaltantes. Pegaríamos caminhos diferentes para o mesmo esconderijo, onde ficaríamos algumas horas quando chegaria o navio petroleiro para sairmos da Europa. 

Todos já estavam saindo, eu, Londres e Helsinki, que iria no caminhão comigo, só estávamos esperando Raquel. Estava ficando impaciente quando ela chega afobada como se viesse correndo.

\- Temos que ir agora. - ela fala me olhando. - Eles têm seu rosto. 

Ficamos sem entender e ela manda a filha buscar tudo que precisamos para ir.

\- Eles conseguiram um esboço da foto queimada. Ángel o identificou, ele te viu no restaurante comigo. - ela explica e então a ficha cai.

Eu deveria ter pensado que algo assim poderia ter acontecido depois da conversa constrangedora de ontem. Fiquei tão envergonhado… e surpreso. Assumo que não parei de pensar no que Raquel disse e nem dei importância para o fato de que outro policial me viu.

\- Já está tudo pronto. Helsinki! - eu o chamo. - Você vai ter que dirigir só. - ele confirma.

\- Como você vai? - Londres pergunta.

\- Vou na parte de trás do caminhão junto com o dinheiro, não quero arriscar que me vejam. - explico.

\- Sérgio. - Raquel chama - Eles estão atrás de mim também.

\- O que? - a filha da inspetora fala.

\- Ángel contou que me viu com ele, todos já estão me procurando. Joguei meu celular fora e vim direto para cá. - ela diz. 

\- Você vem comigo no caminhão. - falo depois de pensar por alguns segundos. - Londres você sabe onde ir. - ela concorda.

\- Toma cuidado. - a menina fala abraçando a mãe.

A traseira do caminhão não foi feita para transportar pessoas, então é de se esperar que seja muito desconfortável, apertado e abafado. Eu e Raquel nos ajeitamos, conseguimos nos sentar espremidos um ao lado do outro. E assim Helsinki da partida e seguimos pelas ruas de Madri. Escutamos sirenes da polícia mas nenhuma nos trás problema. O que um caminhão de cerveja teria a ver com o assalto?

Cada vez que o carro balança minha bunda dói e a inspetora não parece diferente, está fazendo várias caretas e se mexendo procurando uma posição melhor. 

\- Acho que não dá para ficar melhor que isso. - digo - Nossa viagem não irá demorar.

\- Tem um desnível bem onde estou sentada, cada vez que passa por um buraco me machuca. - ela explica.

Ficamos em silêncio o restante do caminho até que chegamos a outro hangar mais perto do porto. Nairóbi e Berlim já haviam chegado, os outros já deviam estar chegando. O problema é que nenhum deles sabia da nova integrante do grupo.

\- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - Berlim perguntou vindo em nossa direção.

Eu entro na frente de Raquel para protegê-la e Nairóbi segura o braço do meu irmão.

\- Ela está do nosso lado agora. - falo para os dois. 

\- Ela é policial! - Berlim insiste - Provavelmente está com um rastreador e daqui a pouco chegará a cavalaria aqui.

\- Berlim, ela não vai nos trair. - eu digo firme - Ela tem seus motivos.

Prefiro não expor Londres contando ser filha de uma policial.

\- O que? - meu irmão chega perto de mim tentando me intimidar, eu me mantenho firme. - Vamos, irmãozinho. Você é mais inteligente que isso!

\- Eu tenho certeza disso. Estamos seguros.

\- Você pode ter caído nos encantos da inspetora, mas eu tenho mais experiência com isso. - ele fala e a olha de cima a baixo. - Desde quando começou a pensar com seu pau?

Nessa hora eu não vejo nada, fica tudo vermelho. Nunca fui uma pessoa violenta, mas vê-lo falando daquela forma da Raquel fez meu sangue ferver. Tentei partir para cima dele, mas a ex inspetora segurou meu braço.

\- Ei, Sergio! - ela me chama. - Calma. - ela segura meu rosto.

Sinto suas mãos nas minhas bochechas, é um gesto tão íntimo que rapidamente me acalmo. Ela me pede para olhá-la e eu obedeço, minha respiração ainda está ofegante pela descarga de adrenalina. 

\- Está tudo bem. - ela diz me olhando nos olhos. 

Eu apenas concordo.

\- Não estou com rastreador nem nada que possa colocar nossa localização em risco. - ela fala para meu irmão. - Agora também estou sendo procurada como cúmplice e não quero que minha filha vá presa. - ela revela.

Andrés e Agatha me olham sem entender e eu prefiro ficar calado.

\- Londres é minha filha. Quero que esse roubo dê certo tanto quanto vocês. - Raquel fala e se afasta.

\- Está tudo bem, professor. Se você confiou nela, eu confio em você. - Nairobi diz. Ela sempre foi mais sensata da nossa gangue.

\- Fale por você. - Berlim diz irritado. - Eu continuo desconfiado.

\- Só precisamos sair da Europa e então não terá importância se confia nela ou não. - eu digo.

Ele só bufa e balança a cabeça em negação.

Pouco tempo depois os outros vão chegando e a reação de todos é a mesma. Não entendem o porquê da inspetora estar aqui, desconfiam e pedem explicação. Apenas Tokio concordou com meu irmão e não quis nem falar com Raquel. Denver também se exaltou um pouco, mas seu pai e Mônica, uma refém que se apaixonou pelo assaltante, rapidamente o repreendeu. Não falamos para mais ninguém sobre Londres ser filha de Raquel, mas eu sei que logo Agatha irá espalhar a notícia. 

Quando é final da tarde fazemos um lanche e logo estendemos nossos sacos de dormir pelo hangar. Ainda de madrugada sairíamos daqui para o navio, só estava esperando a ligação do capitão que logo que parasse no porto me avisaria.

O grupo se juntou em uma parte do hangar, todos conversando porém o clima era tenso. Ninguém conseguiria dormir até que tudo estivesse seguro. Raquel e Londres estavam mais afastadas conversamos também, eu estava de fora olhando todos. 

\- Ei, professor! - Denver me chama. - Venha aqui bater um papo.

Eu me aproximo e sento ao lado de Nairobi e Moscou.

\- Para onde vamos depois que nos separamos? - Rio perguntou.

\- Nenhum de vocês saberá do destino do outro, apenas eu. - digo e ajeito meu óculos. - É mais seguro para todos assim.

\- Uh… Quanto mistério, não? - Nairobi diz fazendo graça. - Como vamos marcar nossas festas? - perguntou fazendo todos rirem.

Fiquei ali apenas vendo os outros falando besteiras, eu ria de certas piadas. Nunca me diverti tanto do que quando estou com essas pessoas, elas me tiram da zona de conforto, mas todos tem um bom coração. Realmente nos transformamos em uma família.

Londres se junta ao grupo e vejo que Raquel está deitada mas não está dormindo, parece pensativa olhando para o teto. Decido ir puxar assunto.

\- Posso me juntar a você? - eu pergunto brincando.

\- Eu até concordaria, mas mal cabe eu sozinha nesse saco de dormir. - ela brinca de volta eu eu fico desconcertado.

\- Eu… estava falando de me sentar ao seu lado… - ajeito meu óculos

\- Eu sei. Venha. - ela sorri 

\- Você está bem? - eu pergunto depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

\- Estou nervosa. - admite. - Não faço ideia de como será nossa vida depois daqui. O que eu farei… o desconhecido causa medo. 

\- Se te tranquiliza, vocês ficarão comigo por alguns meses. - eu digo. - Antes Londres deveria ir para a Índia, mas seria apenas uma menina desconhecida. Você é conhecida.

Ela concorda entendendo minha linha de pensamento.

\- E onde você ficará? - pergunta por fim.

\- Eu tenho uma casa em Palawan. Fica nas Filipinas. Somente duas pessoas tem acesso e são de total confiança.

\- Uma ilha? - os olhos dela brilham.

\- Sim. É lindo. - falo sorrindo. - E a casa é grande o suficiente para nós.

\- Acho que nunca vou saber como te agradecer. - ela diz. - Não só por essa fuga.

Apenas nego com a cabeça. 

Com toda essa situação eu consegui ver além dos mocinhos e vilões. Já passei por tanto na mão de um policial, eu e minha filha fomos negligenciadas pela própria corporação. - ela fala com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Só quero ir embora e deixar isso tudo aqui.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - seguro a mão dela, que me olha e sorri. - Londres me contou tudo - ela assentiu

\- Ela falou que você ficou bem abalado. - ela franze o cenho.

\- É que não esperava que fosse tudo aquilo. - digo me lembrando da história. - Você é tão forte e independente.

\- Você é tão diferente deles - diz olhando para o grupo que agora jogava baralho. 

\- Eu sou diferente de muita gente - falo rindo. - Sei que sou estranho e não tenho menor jeito com interações sociais. - ela sorri.

\- Não é assim, tem se saído bem até agora. Olha quantos amigos fez. - olho para eles e concordo. - E eu gosto do seu jeito. - ela aperta minha mão.

Eu sorrio, ajeito meus óculos e olho para ela. Nesse momento eu realmente queria beijá-la, mas sou interrompido pelo celular vibrando no meu bolso. Era o capitão avisando que já estava tudo pronto.

Antes de irmos para o porto reuni todos para dar algumas instruções. Passaríamos 3 dias no navio até que tudo estivesse relativamente seguro em águas internacionais, eu daria telefones de pessoas de confiança para caso alguma emergência ocorra. Eles não poderiam voltar para a Europa, nem ter telefones celulares para evitar qualquer meio de rastreio. 

Pegamos roupas iguais dos trabalhadores do porto e saímos, o hangar era bem próximo então quem nos visse pensaria que éramos apenas operários começando mais um dia de trabalho. Helsinki e Oslo foram no caminhão e o restante foi a pé. Em 1 hora já tínhamos conseguido colocar todo o dinheiro, que estava em barris, no navio. Nos acomodamos e logo deixamos o porto de Madri.

O navio tinha nenhum luxo, era até um pouco sujo. Tinha apenas uma grande cabine com algumas beliches, era escura com apenas uma lâmpada bem no centro do cômodo. Havia uma cozinha pequena com poucos utensílios, seria o suficiente para os dias que ficaríamos ali. O banheiro não era muito melhor e a água quente era muito limitada.

Pegamos os agasalhos que o capitão nos ofereceu, em alto mar faria muito frio especialmente de noite. Ele também nos ofereceu cobertores, mas não teria para todos, os casais teriam que compartilhar. 

Todos estavam exaustos, então nos arrumamos nas camas e conseguimos ter algumas horas de descanso. Não foi o melhor sono que tive, o balanço da embarcação era desconfortável.

Quando acordei já era quase meio dia, o sol entrava pela única janela do cômodo. Dava para ouvir que já estavam fazendo o almoço pois escutei o barulho de panelas batendo. Todos já tinham levantado então fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto e me aliviar.

O almoço passou estranhamente quieto, assim como as horas seguintes. Parece que a tensão de estar tão perto de acabar estava atingindo a todos. A maior parte do tempo nós passávamos no convés, era o lugar mais espaçoso e arejado, mas quando a noite começava a cair a temperatura era baixa demais para ficar por lá.

No segundo dia foi do mesmo jeito. O grupo começou a inventar jogos para se distraírem, eu preferia ler o único livro que trouxe comigo, Robin Hood. Raquel também ficava de fora das interações, a gangue a respeitava mas ainda não a aceitavam. Ela passava a maior parte do tempo com a filha, porém as vezes Londres entrava nas brincadeiras com os outro.

Era nessas horas que eu aproveitava para conversar com a ex inspetora. Falávamos sobre tudo, ela me contava um pouco de sua vida, eu contei um pouco da minha. Falei sobre minha infância numa cama de hospital, contei sobre meu pai e ela se comoveu com as dificuldades que ele passou. Era tão fácil me abrir com ela, como se nos conhecêssemos a muito mais tempo. Ela parecia sentir o mesmo pois falava abertamente sobre seu antigo relacionamento, sobre o pai de Sarah. Ela me contou que era um namorado do ensino médio que ao saber da gravidez sumiu, a família o mandou para outra cidade.

\- Como pode ver tenho um péssimo gosto para homens. - ela fala rindo sem humor.

\- A culpa não sua. - falo a olhando. - Quem perde são eles. - arrumo meu óculos.

\- É. Acho que sim. - ela fala pensativa.

Estávamos no quarto, se é que podíamos chamar assim. O grupo estava no convés, todos estavam agitados e eufóricos pois era o penúltimo dia de viagem mas, como sempre, eu e Raquel éramos os mais reclusos.

Então ficamos conversando deitados na cama dela. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais atraído e não era mais somente pela sua inteligência e determinação, meu corpo estava reagindo a beleza da ex inspetora. Quando estou perto dela, como agora, meu coração fica acelerado e não sei muito bem o que fazer, tudo que eu falo parece bobo e tenho medo de ela estar me achando chato. 

Já tive relações antes, foram breves, mas tive e em nenhuma delas me senti dessa forma, nem um pouco. Era tudo físico, nunca me atraí pelo intelecto de uma mulher como estou com Raquel.

\- Sabe. - ela começa a falar e se deita de lado me olhando. - Estou ansiosa para passar esse tempo com você na praia. - ela sorri.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo. - sorrio de volta e continuamos a nos encarar.

Ela é quem toma a iniciativa e aproxima seu rosto do meu. Fico parado olhando de seus olhos para sua boca convidativa. Quando finalmente ela me beija fecho os olhos, os lábios dela são macios. Me entrego ao momento, minha mão livre vai para a cintura dela e a de Raquel se enrola nos meus cabelos. Ela abre a boca e passa a língua suavemente pelo meu lábio inferior, aprofundamos o beijo entrelaçando nossa línguas.

Raquel se deita e me puxa, fico parcialmente por cima de seu corpo. Só paramos o beijo para respirar, mas ela continua a beijar meu pescoço, eu a abraço mais forte colando nossos corpos até que volto para sua boca. O beijo dela é muito bom, não consigo parar. Coloco minha mão por baixo de sua blusa, sinto a pele macia e quente de sua barriga. Ela estremece e quando vou subindo a carícia por suas costas escuto a porta do quarto abrir.

\- Opa, professor! - Denver grita. Com o susto eu empurro Raquel e caio da cama, já que eu estava do lado de fora e ela do lado da parede.

Ofegante e com o rosto quente de vergonha vejo Denver, Nairóbi, Tokio, Rio e Londres entrando no quarto. Todos ficam parados com expressão divertida e surpresa no rosto. Raquel também parece envergonhada, ela está com os lábios vermelhos por causa dos beijos e eu não devo estar diferente. Levanto rapidamente arrumando minha roupa que estava amarrotada e arrumo meu óculos enquanto olho para o chão.

\- Não queríamos atrapalhar nada. - Nairobi disse enquanto os outro riem. - Lá fora está começando a ficar frio, só aqueles doidos para aguentarem mesmo. 

\- Parece que aqui dentro está bem quente. - Tokio fala e novamente somos motivo de riso.

\- Ou! - Londres chama atenção. - Estão falando da minha mãe, isso é nojento. - faz cara de nojo. 

Acho que não consigo me encolher mais.

\- O professor vai ser seu papai, Londres. - Denver solta sua risada característica.

Está tudo muito engraçado, mas estou com fome. - Raquel fala sem parecer abalada pelos comentários e sai do quarto indo para a cozinha.

A única coisa que pensou em fazer é segui-la. Passo quase correndo pelos mais jovens que continuam zombando da minha vergonha.


	8. Capítulo 8

\- Pessoal, acabamos de entrar em águas internacionais. - eu declaro e todos gritam e se abraçam vibrando.

Para a minha surpresa Raquel vem me abraçar e sou surpreendido com um selinho. Ela sorri e vai em direção a cozinha. 

\- Acho que isso merece uma comemoração. - Denver fala alto.

Ele tem na mão uma garrafa de champanhe e logo depois Raquel aparece com vários copos e distribui para o grupo. 

\- Um brinde! - Berlim diz. - Ao maior assalto da história e ao maior assaltante da história. - todos olham para mim erguendo seus copos cheios.

\- Ao professor!

Continuamos bebendo no convés, conversamos sobre os planos para quando sairmos do navio. Tínhamos tanto dinheiro que nem sabíamos como gastar. Depois de algum tempo, a maioria do pessoal já estava alto pois depois da champanhe ter acabado Tokio apareceu com uma garrafa de whisky, acho que por isso não se importam com a baixa temperatura que já faz agora de noite. 

Amanhã iremos parar em diversos portos asiáticos para nos espalhar, depois cada um pegaria um avião com os passaportes falsos para o destino que escolhi. Ainda temos algum tempo até os todos os reféns serem entrevistados e conseguirem um retrato falado dos assaltantes.

Quando me levanto já querendo ir me deitar, Berlim me chama.

\- Sérgio, quero me desculpar com você. - ele fala. - Falei aquelas coisas no meio da adrenalina, estávamos todos tensos.

\- Está tudo bem. - o tranquilizo. - Você vai mesmo tentar o tratamento?

Antes do assalto, Andrés tinha pesquisado sobre um tratamento experimental na Tailândia. Era muito recente, mas tinha apresentado sucesso nos pacientes que o aceitaram. Meu irmão é um homem espontâneo que ama a vida, eu sei que ele vai lutar até quando aguentar para se curar.

\- Claro. - Berlim confirma. - Quem sabe eu ainda não consiga uma cunhada tailandesa para você? - ele brinca.

\- Cinco casamentos não foram o suficiente? - pergunto rindo.

\- Oh irmãozinho. - ele toca no meu ombro. - Você está descobrindo o amor agora, logo vai perceber como é viciante. - diz apontando para Raquel, que após alguns copos da bebida se enturmou com a gangue. 

Eu fico desconfortável de falar dos meus sentimentos com qualquer um, ainda mais por ser algo tão recente. Não consegui conversar nem com Raquel sobre o que está acontecendo entre nós.

\- Ela é uma mulher muito boa. - ele fala depois de eu ficar calado. - Pude conversar com ela mais cedo. 

\- Raquel é maravilhosa. - confirmo a observando, ela gargalha de algo que Moscou conta.

\- Você merece, Sérgio. E ela também. Espero que sejam felizes. - Andrés fala me abraçando.

\- Não faça isso parecer uma despedida. - eu falo arrumando meu óculos. - Quando o tratamento terminar você vai me visitar.

\- Mas é claro! Acha que vou deixar de ver meu irmão nerd apaixonado? - ele gargalha.

Fico algum tempo ali conversando com meu irmão, vamos ficar afastados por tempo indeterminado e isso me deixa receoso. Desde que eu era pequeno e nosso pai morreu, Andrés ficou ao meu lado e me ajudou muito, até financeiramente. Ele é assaltante há muito mais tempo e já foi até preso, mas durante todo esse tempo dávamos um jeito de entrar em contato mas isso foi muito antes de fazermos essa confusão toda. Agora teríamos que nos manter fora de qualquer radar e esse tratamento que ele irá fazer não tem uma previsão de duração.

Quando já passa da meia noite vejo Raquel se despedindo de todos para ir dormir. Ontem de noite demos nosso primeiro beijo e, infelizmente, fomos interrompidos e não conseguimos ter um momento a sós para conversar sobre isso. Eu sei que estou me apaixonando por ela e sei que ela não é totalmente indiferente a mim, mas não sei até que ponto ela quer levar isso adiante. O que me deixa mais tranquilo é que passamos o dia tendo breves momentos de carinho. Cozinhamos juntos, quando nos esbarramos em algum momento nos movimentando pelo navio ela sempre me beijava rapidamente e sorria, assim como na hora da comemoração mais cedo. 

Decido também ir deitar e, com sorte, a encontro ainda acordada para tentar falar sobre o que está acontecendo entre nós. Estou ansioso e quero fazer isso certo, sem pressioná-la. Quando entro no quarto vejo que ela está no banheiro, então separo meu pijama e meus produtos de higiene para entrar após ela sair. Espero alguns minutos sentado na minha cama até que ela saiu vestida com um pijama simples de calça e blusa de manga curta.

\- Desculpe, está esperando a muito tempo? - ela diz ao me ver.

\- Não, apenas alguns minutos. - levanto levando minhas coisas. - Você está muito cansada? Já vai dormir? - pergunto a vê-la se deitar.

\- Na verdade, não. Estou muito ansiosa para amanhã. - ela respira fundo.

\- Podemos conversar quando eu voltar? - pergunto a olhando.

\- Claro. - ela abre um enorme sorriso que me faz sorrir junto sem perceber.

Entro no banheiro e tomo um banho rápido, mais rápido que o normal. Com esse tanto de gente aqui a água quente é bem limitada para cada um. Escovei meu dentes e, vestido com meu pijama, saio do banheiro. Raquel ainda está deitada, mas está lendo uma revista. Rapidamente eu guardo minhas coisas em minha bolsa e vou para a cama dela, que ao me ver abre espaço e levanta o cobertor para que eu entre debaixo.

Ela fecha a revista e se estica a colocando na cama de cima, a olho sem entender.

\- É uma revista da Nairóbi, não tem nada para fazer. - ela dá de ombros. 

\- Então… - tento começar a conversa mas não sei o que falar.

Raquel me olha engraçado e segura o riso. Fico sem entender.

\- O que? 

\- Esse é seu pijama? - ela pergunta rindo.

\- Sim. - me olho e ajeito meus botões. - Qual problema dele?

\- É antiquado. - Raquel fala tentando controlar o riso. - Mas fica fofo em você

Sorrio sem jeito.

\- Você é fofo. - ela fala. - Droga, já estou falando demais. Acho que posso estar um pouco bêbada. - ri novamente.

\- Bom, obrigado. Dizem que bêbado não mente.

\- Você queria conversar - ela diz.

\- Melhor deixar para quando você estiver sóbria. - falo rindo.

\- Então podemos… - Raquel começa a se aproximar. Beija meu pescoço enquanto acaricia meu cabelo. - Não falar nada. - termina de dizer e me beija.

Não quero me aproveitar dela, apesar de Raquel não estar tão bêbada ao ponto de não saber o que está fazendo, mas pode ser algo que ela não vai se sentir confortável depois. Ela me beija e coloca um perna por cima da minha colando mais nossos corpos. Eu até tento resistir mas não sou de ferro. A beijo de volta com o mesmo entusiasmo, tento manter minhas mãos da cintura para cima. Quando falta o ar ela volta a beijar meu pescoço e vai até onde a gola do pijama deixa, morde minha orelha de leve, me beija novamente. 

A ex inspetora está bem empolgada. A perna que estava inquieta em cima da minha, passa pelo meu quadril e senta em cima de mim. Ela me olha e vejo seus olhos escuros e desejosos, não vou mentir, aquilo me deixou muito excitado. Raquel voltou a me beijar, dessa vez mais calmamente mas a sensualidade que ela coloca naquele beijo me deixou doido. Quando ela ondulou seu corpo esfregando-se no meu corpo por cima do pijama soltamos um gemido e foi aí que percebi que tínhamos que parar.

Parei o beijo e a coloquei deitada ao meu lado novamente.

\- O que foi? - pergunta ofegante.

\- Nada. - digo. - É melhor eu ir me deitar na minha cama. - falo sem a olhar.

\- Ei. - ela segura meu rosto suavemente e me faz olhá-la. - Fale comigo.

\- Não quero desrespeitar você. 

\- Sérgio. - ela ri me olhando carinhosamente. - Não sou uma virgem, não está me desrespeitando.

\- Sei disso mas, se formos fazer isso, não quero que seja nesse navio sujo onde qualquer um pode nos interromper. Incluindo sua filha. - estremeço com esse pensamento.

\- Você me surpreende, sabia? - Raquel agora está deitada de lado, ainda coloca uma perna por cima da minha mas parece mais interessada em conversar.

Eu apenas dou de ombros e arrumo meu óculos.

\- Como pode ser o mesmo homem que me perguntou se já tinha fingido orgasmos? - ela diz rindo e eu fico vermelho de pensar que fiz isso. - Olha! Fica vermelho por qualquer coisa. É tão tímido.

\- Para alguns assuntos… admito ser tímido sim. E não me orgulho das perguntas que lhe fiz. - arrumo meu óculos, não consigo olhá-la e ela se diverte com isso.

\- Não precisa ser tão tímido comigo. - ela fala e novamente segura meu rosto para nos encararmos.

\- Gosto de você, Raquel, gosto muito. Não quero estragar isso que está começando aqui. - falo sinceramente.

\- Também gosto de você. - ela sorri - Vamos com calma, então? - pergunta.

\- Sim. - concordo sorrindo.

\- Você é o primeiro cara que me interesso desde o divórcio, também tenho meus receios e não nos conhecemos em circunstâncias muito normais. - nós dois rimos, realmente não foi nem um pouco convencional nosso encontro. - Preciso conhecê-lo melhor.

Eu concordo. Estou disposto a dar todo tempo que ela precisa.

\- No momento conheci dos homens completamente diferentes. Um faz perguntas indecentes na frente da minha equipe e tem um plano enorme de roubo, o outro é tímido e fica vermelho com qualquer insinuação. - ela fala e tenho que concordar. - Quero encontrar o cara no meio desses dois. - sorrio para ela.

\- Entendo completamente, está certa. - arrumo meu óculos.

\- Desculpa se passei do limite antes. - diz envergonhada. - Quando bebo… - suspira.

Ela me olha novamente e posso ver que ainda está desejosa. Quando ela bebe fica excitada, entendi o que ela quis dizer.

Dessa vez eu a beijo, mas calmo e sem segundas intenções, e ela retribui do mesmo modo. Ficamos assim por um tempo, nos beijamos, nos acariciamos, ou só ficamos nos olhando.

Logo alguns do grupo começaram a entrar no quarto para tomar banho e dormir também, então me despeço dela com mais um beijo e vou para minha cama com a certeza que sonharei com ela.

Mal posso esperar para chegar em Palawan.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada a todos que acompanham e por todo o apoio <3

Raquel Murillo

Após quase quatro dias no mar em um navio bem desconfortável, com o grupo de assaltantes que era para eu estar caçando, estamos no avião para Manila, capital das Filipinas. O navio nos deixou no porto de Istambul, de lá pegamos esse voo que estamos agora.

Eu e Sérgio tivemos que nos disfarçar, pois nosso rosto estava no jornais da Europa então não quisemos arriscar. Ele apenas tirou os óculos e colocou um boné, tive que rir pois ele parecia aqueles pais de filme que são técnicos de basebol. Eu tive que colocar uma peruca morena com franja, que eu odiei. No final parecíamos apenas uma família viajando de férias.

Estamos exaustos e ainda faltam 3 horas para chegar no nosso destino. Sarah comeu tudo que podia e desde então está dormindo, nunca vi uma pessoa comer tanto e ser magricela. Sérgio continua a ler seu livro, ele já assistiu a um filme, deu alguns cochilos, conversamos um pouco. E eu estou entediada, cada filme que tentei ver acabei dormindo e acordando nos créditos finais, já comi meu lanche e tenho nada para fazer agora. 

Ficar sem ter o que fazer faz minha ansiedade aumentar pois começo a pensar no futuro e, no momento, meu futuro é uma total neblina. Tudo que sei é que passarei os próximos meses com Sérgio, mas e depois? 

Sérgio tem sido uma grande surpresa, em todos os sentidos. Isso tudo que me aconteceu é tão louco que não consigo nem realmente processar todos os acontecimentos. Descobri que minha filha estava envolvida no assalto que eu estava tentando solucionar, me juntei aos assaltantes e estou aqui agora. No topo de tudo isso, estou gostando do chefe do assalto, o Professor. 

Depois de anos em um casamento violento, sendo massacrada física e psicologicamente, pensei que relacionamentos tinham acabado para mim, cheguei a pensar que nunca mais me interessaria por ninguém. Sou uma mulher cheia de cicatrizes e traumas, minha confiança em qualquer outra pessoa, que não seja Sarah, é algo muito difícil. Por isso pedi para ir com calma com esse relacionamento com Sérgio. Quero conseguir confiar nele, quero conhecer quem ele é por baixo de toda essa timidez e inteligência.

Sarah disse que passou cinco meses morando com ele e os outro integrantes do grupo, falou que além das meninas, ele foi a pessoa com quem ela mais se conectou. Minha filha sempre foi uma pessoa calma, quieta, mas onde ela passa consegue se dar bem com todos, acho que puxou isso da mãe mesmo. Porém ela é uma menina mais resguardada, não confia facilmente e são poucas as pessoas que ela considera amigos, então quando ela diz que fez amizade com o Professor, que eles se dão bem e gostam dos mesmo assuntos já é um ponto a favor dele, na minha visão. 

Foi estranho vê-la se emocionar tanto se despedindo de cada integrante da gangue. Com cada um ela abraçou, falou algumas coisas, deu conselhos, até mesmo com Berlim. É estranho pensar que ela conviveu tanto tempo com eles e eu não fazia a menor ideia. 

Acabei dormindo enquanto divagava por que acordo com a voz de Sérgio me chamando e tocando meu ombro. 

\- Raquel. - fala baixo. - Já vamos pousar. 

Olho para os lados tentando me situar. Sarah continua dormindo, mas está com o cinto afivelado. Provavelmente dormiu assim. 

\- Finalmente, não aguento mais não ter o que fazer. - digo me espreguiçando. 

\- Ainda temos uma hora e meia até Palawan em um avião particular. - ele fala coçando a barba. - Desculpe a viagem cansativa, mas era necessário. 

Ele me olha culpado e só consigo sorrir. Sérgio sem óculos parece outra pessoa.

\- Está tudo bem. Quando chegarmos na sua casa vou dormir uma semana seguida. - brinco.

\- Nem me fale. - ele ri. - Acho todos vamos hibernar. 

Rimos juntos e não resisto, o puxo para um beijo. Ele é tão gentil e carinhoso, parece bom demais para ser verdade. Escuto Sarah resmungar ao meu lado, ela está finalmente despertando.

\- Vocês são uns pombinhos apaixonados mesmo. - ela fala com a voz rouca.

Sérgio ri sem jeito e, como um tique, ajeita um óculos que não está em seu rosto no momento. Acho engraçado como ele pode ser tão tímido em alguns momentos e em outro tão confiante, como quando estava dando as instruções para os outros assaltantes e com se portar em caso de uma emergência e tudo mais. Definitivamente quero conhecer mais dele.

\- Se você não estivesse roncando e babando a viagem toda poderíamos conversar. - falo provocando Sarah. - Única coisa que me restou fazer foi namorar. - Sérgio ri com as bochechas vermelhas e minha filha faz uma careta.

\- Vou me certificar de deixar vocês a vontade quando chegarmos. - Sarah fala brincando. - Isso é bem esquisito pra mim. - diz apontando para nós dois.

\- Por que? - o homem ao meu lado pergunta. - Você disse que aprovava. - franze o cenho a olhando e parece que só depois percebe o que disse.

\- Aprova? - perguntou olhando para os dois. - O que andam falando de mim?

Sarah ri olhando para Sérgio que arregala os olhos a olhando.

\- Depois te conto. - minha filha responde rindo.

Ao olhar para o homem ao meu lado o vejo vermelho. Vou me lembrar de perguntar sobre isso mais tarde.

Saímos do avião com nossas bagagens de mão, que é a única coisa que tenho no momento. Vamos comprar roupas e tudo mais quando estivermos na casa de Sérgio. Nos dirigimos no aeroporto para a parte de voos particulares, ele apresenta nossas identidades e passaportes falsos e passamos pelo guichê sem problemas. O avião é um jatinho que Sérgio alugou, vai ser mais uma hora e meia até a ilha de Palawan.

Depois da decolagem, olho pela janela é tudo tão azul, e não estou falando somente do céu, o mar é de um azul cristalino. É realmente o paraíso aqui.

[…]

Fico boquiaberta com a casa quando chegamos. Parece cenário de filme, não acredito que ficarei aqui. Sérgio apenas ri da cara que eu e Sarah fazemos. 

\- Professor, você sabe como gastar dinheiro. - Sarah fala.

\- Acaba que nem foi cara se converter o euro para a moeda local. - ele explica dando de ombros. - Venha, vamos conhecer por dentro.

Logo que entramos dou de cara com uma sala enorme com sofás e poltronas, uma mesa de centro com vários adornos em cima. Há duas portas de vidro, emoldurada com cortinas, brancas que dão acesso a uma varanda e essa varanda dá acesso a praia. No meio do cômodo fica a mesa de jantar com 8 lugares e logo ao lado um balcão com banquetas que divide os ambientes da sala de jantar para a cozinha, que é o sonho de qualquer um. Bancada preta, armários de madeira, panelas lindas e muitos acessórios. 

\- Essa casa é um sonho. - rio.

\- Aqui embaixo há duas suítes. - Sérgio diz indicando a direção.

Ando pelo corredor e encontro duas portas. Abro uma delas e encontro um quarto grande com uma cama enorme e portas de vidro iguais as da sala. A vista é do mar, perfeita. O banheiro tem banheira e aqueles chuveiros que mais parecem um robô. 

\- Acho que vou ficar com esse. - digo. - Posso?

\- Claro. - diz prontamente. - A casa é de vocês também, quero que se sintam confortáveis.

\- Obrigada. - sorrio.

O abraço pela cintura e lhe dou um selinho.

\- Venha olhar o segundo andar. - Sérgio fala e, segurando minha mão, me guia pela escada.

A parte de cima tem outra grande sala, mas essa tem uma tv tão grande quanto, e um sofá grande e cheio de almofadas. Parece uma sala de cinema. Seguindo o corredor encontro dois banheiros, sendo um desse um lavabo, e três quartos. É em um desses que encontro minha filha esparramada na cama.

\- Dá pra acreditar, mãe?! - ela mexe os braços e pernas como que tentando fazer um boneco de neve. 

\- É maravilhoso. - concordo com ela. - Vai ficar com esse? - pergunto me referindo ao quarto.

\- Vou. Olha essa vista! - o quarto tinha as portas de vidro que davam acesso a uma varanda pequena. Ele tinha vista para um lado que pegava uma densa mata e o mar. - Não vejo a hora de passar a madrugada vendo filme naquela sala.

\- Vocês estão com fome? Acho que a Natalie deixou algumas coisas prontas. - Sérgio fala.

\- Eu comi demais no avião. Só quero dormir mesmo. - diz Sarah.

\- Bom, eu estou faminta. - digo. Nunca fui fã de comida de avião.

Dou um beijo em Sarah, que apesar de ter dormido o voo todo está cansada, e sigo o dono da casa até a cozinha. Ele tira vários potes de comida da geladeira e escolhemos comer frango cozido com legumes, arroz e uma salada que ele irá fazer agora. 

\- Sua cozinheira é maravilhosa. - digo gemendo.

\- Sim, ela é. - ele diz comendo mais uma garfada - Amanhã ela estará aqui. É uma moça muito simpática, é esposa do meu faz tudo.

\- O homem de confiança?

\- Isso. Vocês podem pedir o que precisarem para ele. - Sérgio diz. - Eu e você não poderemos ir na cidade por algumas semanas, é só por precaução.

\- Tudo bem. - sorrio. - Não vai ser um sacrifício. - aponto para a praia

Ele sorri concordando. Continuamos a comer entre conversas e risos. Quando terminamos decidimos também ir descansar. Apenas tomo um banho rápido e me jogo na cama com edredons macios. Não demora muito para eu apagar, estou acordada a mais de 24h fora as noites mal dormidas no navio.

Acordo sem saber onde estou e incomodada com a claridade. As cortinas estão abertas e o sol está forte. Então tudo vem a minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Estou em Palawan. Me levanto e vou para o banheiro, depois de fazer minha higiene saio do quarto e sinto um cheiro de bolo. 

Encontro Sérgio já de pé conversando com uma moça, que sorri ao me ver. Ele me apresenta a Natalie e tomamos café da manhã conversando. Hoje vou conhecer a praia, não vejo a hora de entrar no mar e pegar um pouco de sol.

\- A praia aqui é segura né? - pergunto para Natalie.

\- Claro. - ela ri. - Tem muitos peixes, as vezes aparece alguns tubarões mas nada perigoso. - fala tranquila.

\- Tubarão? - engulo seco e Sérgio ri da minha cara.

\- São pequenos, estão mais interessados nos peixes. - ele tenta me tranquilizar. - Vamos, vou te acompanhar.

Vou para meu quarto me trocar e só então percebo que não tenho nenhuma roupa de banho. Procuro por Sarah e ela também não tem, então bato na porta de Sérgio para pedir para ele falar com Jorge, o faz tudo.

\- Não, não. Olhe no seu armário. - ele fala - Imaginei que isso aconteceria e pedi para eles providenciarem pelo menos uma roupa de banho para vocês.

\- Você pensa em tudo? - pergunto surpresa.

\- Eu tento. - encolhe os ombros. - Depois vocês podem comprar roupas do seu gosto. - arruma os óculos.

\- Obrigada. - lhe dou um beijo na bochecha. - Me espere lá fora, já te encontro. - ele concorda.

Volto para meu quarto e encontro o biquíni. Não é algo que estou acostumada a usar ou que eu escolheria numa loja. A cor é linda, um verde escuro que combina comigo, mas o modelo e tamanho é um pouco… revelador. Dou de ombros e o coloco, ponho junto um short jeans e uma regata e vou lá para fora.

Sérgio colocou uma toalha na areia e trouxe água e frutas. Sento ao seu lado e como alguns dos petiscos que ele me oferece, ficamos conversando sobre tudo, sempre temos assunto e me sinto a vontade para falar sobre qualquer coisa com ele. Sorte que nossa toalha está na sombra de um coqueiro pois o sol está bem forte e a cada hora ficando mais quente. Tiro minha regata e continuo ali conversando mas a timidez do homem começa a dar as caras.

Ele tenta olhar apenas para meu rosto, o que acho muito respeitoso e fofo, ou prefere olhar para o mar. Isso está começando a me divertir, me sinto culpada mas gosto de provocá-lo.

\- Sérgio. - chamo e ele olha para mim. - Não precisa ficar me evitando, pode me olhar. - ele fica vermelho e eu gargalho.

\- Desculpe. - arruma os óculos. - Você ficou muito bonita com esse biquíni. 

\- Obrigada. - falo me olhando. - Não é algo que eu usaria normalmente mas gostei.

\- Você não vai dar um mergulho? - pergunta mudando de assunto.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

\- Ainda com medo? - ele ri de mim.

\- Você não está? - franzo o cenho. - Não quero perder uma perna. - ele gargalha.

\- Vamos. Vou entrar com você.

Ele se levanta e tira a camisa, o Professor é magro não tem aquele tanquinho que todas amam, mas é muito atrativo. Os braços são levemente definidos. Fico um tempo olhando para o corpo do homem a minha frente.

Levanto e tiro meu short e escuto ele suspirar. A parte debaixo do biquíni é um pouco menor do que eu gostaria. Quando o olho ele está vermelho tentando olhar para qualquer lugar menos na minha direção, não aguento e gargalho.

\- Você já me beijou, eu já quase te ataquei no navio e você ainda está assim? - brinco.

Ele apenas ri e balança a cabeça. Parece que toma coragem e me olha de cima baixo, se demorando em alguns lugares. Me sinto quente com seu escrutínio, ao final ele me olha diferente, seus olhos estão escuros e sérios. Me aproximo, passo meu braços por seu pescoço e o puxo para um beijo. É o beijo mais sensual que já demos, ele passa as mão pela minha cintura e eu suspiro, o contato das peles quase sem barreiras é como uma corrente de eletricidade. 

Sérgio começa a ficar mais corajoso e sobe as mão pelas minhas costas, depois desce até esbarrar na calcinha da roupa de banho.

\- Vamos para o mar. - ele diz com a voz rouca.

Eu apenas concordo ainda um pouco ofegante.

Passamos a manhã toda até o almoço ficar pronto na praia. A água estava maravilhosa, fresca, eu e Sérgio ficamos um bom tempo ali vendo os pequenos peixes passando por baixo de nós. Nos beijamos muito mais também, agora ele não estava mais tão tímido e as mãos estavam ficando mais corajosas.

Natalie fez um almoço delicioso que comemos conversando. Sarah avisou que precisamos assistir o jornal pois estão falando sobre o desfecho do assalto. Os reféns foram entrevistados, encontraram o hangar onde o Professor e Londres controlavam tudo. Também já tinham os retratos falado dos assaltantes que estavam dentro do banco, a única que continuava desconhecida era minha filha, pois ninguém a viu nem sabiam que o chefe tinha outra pessoa com ele na mesa de comando. 

De noite nos juntamos na sala de tv para assistir o jornal. Eles mostravam os desenhos de todos os rostos do grupo com seus nomes verdadeiros, incluindo o do irmão do Sérgio. O que eu não esperava era ver Alberto falando sobre a investigação pois foi ele quem tornou possível identificar o Professor. Quando foi perguntado sobre a ex mulher, no caso eu, que estava envolvida, ele alegou que eu era desequilibrada, que tinha surtos e batia nele e por isso ele decidiu se separar. Disse também que não se surpreendia por eu estar em um relacionamento com o cabeça da operação.

Ouvindo esse tanto de mentiras sobre mim me fez ficar nervosa, minha respiração acelerou e minha visão começou a embaçar. Depois de tudo que já passei, ainda tenho que vê-lo mais uma vez jogando minha reputação no lixo. Eu chorava muito e não conseguia parar. Eu me tremia toda, parecia que tinha alguém sentada em meu peito de tão difícil que era respirar. Sarah e Sérgio tentavam me acalmar mas eu só consegui chorar. 

Estava tendo um ataque de pânico, eles eram comuns durante meu casamento e após o divórcio ficaram piores. Com o acompanhamento psiquiátrico e psicológico esses episódios foram ficando cada vez menos frequentes. Fazia meses que não tinha um ataque.

Sarah sentou na minha frente, segurou minhas mão e pedia para eu respirar junto com ela. Fui seguindo o que ela mandava e lentamente fui conseguindo me acalmar. Sérgio fazia carinho nas minhas costas esse tempo todo. Quando me senti melhor apenas dei boa noite para todos e desci indo para meu quarto, nunca me sentia bem após esses episódios. Meu corpo ficava dolorido e me sentia um pouco envergonhada. 

De madrugada acordei assustada, respiração ofegante. Não sei o que aconteceu mas me sinto estranha e com medo. Levanto e vou para o quarto do meu vizinho de porta, Sérgio. Nem sei por que estou vindo aqui, porém é onde me sinto segura. Abro a porta e o vejo dormindo de lado na cama.

Subo no lado desocupado e entro embaixo do cobertor, a porta está aberta e a brisa que entra é fria. Ele desperta sem entender o que está acontecendo, eu apenas me aconchego em seu peito.

\- Está tudo bem? - ele pergunta preocupado.

\- Não quero dormir sozinha. 

Ele me abraça e beija minha cabeça. Pouco tempo depois pego no sono.


	10. Capítulo 10

Acordo sentindo calor. Sinto um pequeno corpo me abraçando. 

Raquel veio para meu quarto de madrugada, não entendi nada na hora mas depois que ela dormiu fiquei refletindo e faz sentido ela estar assim. Ver o ex marido na televisão e ainda falando tantas mentiras deve ter sido um gatilho. Ontem ela disse que não queria estar sozinha, fico feliz dela se sentir segura ao meu lado.

Faço carinho em seus cabelos enquanto ela ainda dorme tranquila. Com cuidado para não perturbar seu sono, eu me levanto. Como hoje é folga na Natalie, vou fazer nosso café da manhã e trazer para ela no quarto.

Encontro Sarah na cozinha, ela está comendo torradas e bebendo suco.

\- Oi. Bom dia

\- Bom dia. - ela parece um pouco desanimada.

\- Dormiu mal?

\- Estou preocupada com a minha mãe. - ela fala.

\- Também fiquei. Ela veio dormir comigo de noite, disse que não queria ficar só. - conto para a menina, que fica surpresa. 

\- Isso não é bom. Tenho medo dela ter uma recaída da depressão. É bem comum nesses casos.

\- Vamos ver como ela está hoje. - tento ser positivo, não quero vê-la sofrendo. - Vou fazer algo para ela comer.

A menina concorda e me ajuda a fazer ovos mexidos, enquanto eu faço o café. Sarah adiciona um mamão a bandeja e eu levo para meu quarto. Estranho encontrar a cama revirada mas vazia, então vou para o quarto de Raquel. A encontro deitada encolhida, o rosto está molhado pelas lágrimas mas ela não chora mais. Quando me vê tenta secar as bochechas e dá um sorriso contido. 

\- Trouxe comida. - coloco a bandeja a sua frente.

\- Obrigada mas não estou com fome.

\- Coma só um pouco. - pedi. - O almoço deve demorar, hoje é a folga da Natalie.

Relutante ela come um pouco do ovo e do mamão e bebe metade da caneca de café. Depois de escovar os dentes volta a se deitar. Eu volto para a cozinha com a louça suja e prefiro dar um tempo para ela ficar só. Assim talvez ela se anime para sair.

As horas passam e ela não aparece. Sarah foi vê-la, elas ficaram bastante tempo juntas até que Raquel dormiu. Fiquei encarregado de fazer o almoço enquanto isso.

\- Ela não está bem. - Sarah diz ao voltar do quarto.

\- Eu sei. - suspiro. - O que podemos fazer?

\- Vamos dar apoio e tentar não deixá-la sozinha. - ela sugere e eu concordo. - Espero que seja algo passageiro, se não precisaremos encontrar um profissional.

Eu concordo com a cabeça. Vou fazer o possível para que não chegue a esse ponto, ela estava tão feliz ontem na praia, nos divertimos, nos aproximamos mais. Espero vê-la daquele jeito logo. 

Com o almoço pronto eu vou chamar a ex inspetora. Ela ainda está dormindo, mas não posso deixar que ela fique sem comer tendo comido tão pouco de manhã. Não a quero doente de forma alguma.

\- Ei, Raquel. - chamo baixinho para não assustá-la.

Ela resmunga e se esconde mais embaixo do edredom.

\- O almoço está pronto, vamos comer. - acaricio os cabelos dela.

\- Não estou com fome - a voz sai abafada pelo travesseiro.

\- Não, mocinha, não quero que fique doente. - falo brincando. - Quem vai ser minha protetora quando for nadar nas água cheias de tubarões?

Consigo a fazer sorri, ela abre os olhos e me olha. 

\- Não vou ser a melhor companhia no momento, Sérgio, me desculpa. - ela diz já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

\- Que bobagem. Você é a melhor companhia sempre. - enxugo as lágrimas que caem. - Vamos comer lá fora. Sarah está preocupada com você e eu também.

\- É só que… parece que está tudo voltando. Estou me lembrando de tudo de novo. - revela. - Parece que a qualquer momento ele vai aparecer aqui e ficar irritado e… - ela começa a chorar e esconder o rosto com as mãos.

\- Shh… - a abraço fazendo carinho em suas costas. - Ninguém vai aparecer aqui, ninguém vai te fazer mal nunca mais.

Ela se agarra em mim enquanto continua a chorar. Fico assim até ela se acalmar. Pergunto se ela quer comer no quarto, não quero pressionar a fazer algo que ela não queira mas ela diz que vai comer comigo e com Sarah. Ela vai para o banheiro e escuto o chuveiro ligar, fico esperando por ela sentado na cama.

Quando ela sai do banho parece mais disposta. Sarah arrumou a mesa na varanda para nós, comemos entre breves conversas. Fiz uma macarronada, era o melhor que consegui fazer no tempo que tinha. Raquel elogia, diz que estava gostoso mas logo depois de comer quis voltar para o quarto.

\- Eu fico com a louça, você já fez a comida. - Sarah diz tirando os pratos da mesa.

\- O que eu faço? - pergunto. - A dou espaço ou vou fazer companhia?

\- Vá ficar com ela. - ela sorri carinhosamente.

Bato na porta e entro em seguida encontrando ela deitada olhando para porta que dá acesso a praia. 

Ela me vê e sorri levemente. Encaro isso como algo positivo e me deito ao seu lado a abraçando pela cintura e beijando sua cabeça.

\- O que quer fazer hoje? - pergunto.

\- Na verdade só quero ficar deitada.

Eu apenas concordo e continuo ali com ela. 

\- Sabe o que descobri? 

Ela se vira para me olhar curiosa.

\- Nessa mata aqui perto tem vagalumes

\- Sério? Nunca vi vagalumes.

Vejo um brilho nos olhos dela com a novidade.

\- Percebi ontem. Depois que você foi para meu quarto fiquei um tempo acordado.

\- Desculpa te incomodar. - diz envergonhada. - Fui para sua cama como uma criança assustada.

\- Não tem problema. Eu gostei - sorri para ela. - Nunca dormi com alguém.

Ela arregala os olhos e abre a boca.

\- Sérgio, você é virgem? - pergunta rapidamente.

\- Não! - respondo rapidamente. - Já tive relações, poucas mas…

\- Então você nunca teve uma namorada?

Apenas balanço a cabeça negando. 

\- Nossa. Você realmente é um nerd. - ela brinca, e apesar de estar zombando de mim, eu fico feliz pois ela está rindo.

Em resposta encolho os ombros e arrumo os óculos. 

Nunca me interessei por alguém ao ponto de querer compartilhar minha vida. Sempre achei que não podia misturar meus planos com amor. 

\- E isso mudou agora? - me olha com expectativa.

\- Mudou logo depois que te conheci. - é a primeira vez que admito isso em voz alta.

\- Por que? O que eu tenho de diferente? - pergunta me olhando.

\- Você é tão inteligente, determinada, se importa tanto com o bem estar do outro, é tão forte. - faço carinho em sua bochecha. - E além disso tudo ainda é linda.

Ela sorri escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço e deixa um beijo ali, que me faz arrepiar.

\- Você me desafia a cada conversa que temos, nunca sei o que esperar. Durante o assalto, mesmo falando com você pelo telefone negociando eu ficava feliz e maravilhado. Parecia que jogávamos xadrez, você sempre me respondia a altura.

Nos encaramos por alguns segundos até que ela fecha o espaço entre nossas bocas. Me beija com tanto carinho e ternura que quase choro, ela é uma mulher maravilhosa que foi tão maltratada que não consegue mais ver sua grandiosidade. E ali naquele quarto, recebendo aquele beijo tão gostoso prometi a mim mesmo que iria dedicar meus dias a fazer com que Raquel veja quem ela realmente é.

Passamos o resto da tarde deitados. Ela me pediu para contar sobre minha infância, minha adolescência, sobre minha mãe. Estava ávida por me conhecer e isso me deixa contente, ninguém nunca quis conhecer além do esquisitão de óculos. Raquel também me contou sobre a infância dela junto da irmã, como a mãe delas era carinhosa e o pai exigente porém bobo pelas filhas. Também me contou sobre os primeiros anos de Sarah e de como ela era uma bebê tranquila que se transformou em uma criança calma, mas que na adolescência se tornou uma menina de opinião forte e por isso ela foi chamada algumas vezes na escola por brigas. 

Ri muito com a histórias que me contava, ela parecia mais tranquila rindo também, porém o semblante dela continuava triste. Quando nos demos conta já era noite e começamos a sentir fome. 

\- Pombinhos, posso abrir meus olhos? - Sarah entrou tapando os olhos após bater na porta.

\- Pare de graça. - Raquel gargalha.

\- Não quero me traumatizar vendo o que não quero. - fala brincando e mesmo rindo, eu fico vermelho. - Vocês não estão com fome?

\- Estávamos falando disso agora. Perdemos a noção do tempo. - a ex inspetora se levanta da cama passando as mãos no cabelo para arruma-los.

Também me levanto arrumando minhas roupas amassadas e me espreguiço.

\- O que acham de fazer a noite do hambúrguer? Tem hambúrguer, pão, queijo e o que mais quiser colocar. - Londres sugere. 

Os olhos de Raquel brilham enquanto ela abre um enorme sorriso. Ela abraça a filha e lhe dá um enorme beijo na bochecha.

\- Que saudade das nossas noites do hambúrguer.

\- Então Professor, quer se unir a nossa tradição? - a menina pergunta.

Olho para a mulher mais velha e entendo essa pergunta de um jeito muito mais profundo. Raquel sorri. 

\- Claro. Não se nega um bom hambúrguer.

Nós três fomos para a cozinha e dividimos nossas tarefas. Rimos de Sarah que gritou quando foi fritar os hambúrguer e ovos e a gordura respingou para todos os lados. Pude ver como já tinham um passo a passo delas. Na hora de montar, os hambúrgueres ficaram enormes e foi difícil comer rindo da cara que o outro fazia para caber tudo na boca. 

Apesar de ter um pai e um irmão que me amavam muito, nunca tivemos esses momentos em casa. Sempre fomos muito pobres e papai passava a maior parte do tempo planejando seus pequenos assaltos, quando estava comigo sempre tentava conversar e saber como eu estava, me incentivava a estudar e ler livros. 

É bom ter pessoas em quem confio e com quem posso ser aberto e não ter medo de me divertir. 

\- Eu já vou deitar. - Sarah fala bocejando. - Ao contrário de vocês, eu aproveitei o dia. 

\- Boa noite. - dizemos juntos.

\- Vamos lá para fora? - Raquel pergunta.

Vamos para a varanda. O céu está com uma lua cheia que ilumina a praia e reflete nas ondas. A brisa é fresca na pele fazendo-a se arrepiar, vejo Raquel se encolher cruzando os braços enquanto observa a paisagem. A abraço por trás querendo protegê-la do vento. 

\- Será que conseguimos ver os vagalumes? - ela pergunta.

\- Vamos para a areia deve dá para ver melhor de lá.

Pego uma toalha que deixei em uma cadeira e seguimos para areia fria da praia. Estendo a toalha e nos sentamos em cima. Ficamos calados por alguns minutos olhando em direção a mata e logo vejo alguns brilhos no ar.

\- Ali 

Sussurro apontando para onde vi o animal, ele brilha novamente. Depois de mais alguns minutos conseguimos ver vários deles e Raquel sorri maravilhada. 

\- É lindo. Parece mágico. 

\- Sim, parece. - digo mas não é para os vagalumes que estou olhando.

Ela está tão diferente da mulher que vi de manhã, mais relaxada e parece realmente feliz. Saber que pude ajudar a melhorar seu dia me faz ficar orgulhoso. 

Eu sei que ela tem traumas, cicatrizes no coração que ainda sangram mas estou disposto a ajudá-la a se curar, a ser seu apoio nas melhores e piores horas. 

\- Raquel - chamo - Acho que… 

Não sei se devo falar, se é muito cedo mas é como eu sinto. 

\- Fala comigo

Respiro fundo tomando coragem. 

\- Acho que estou apaixonado por você 

Falo a olhando no fundo dos olhos, quero transmitir toda a verdade do que digo. Quero que ela sinta esse sentimento que alimentei. 

Depois de alguns segundos me olhando surpresa, ela abre um enorme sorriso e se joga em mim passando os braços pelo meu pescoço me abraçando. Com o impacto caímos deitados na toalha com ela por cima de mim. 

\- Que bom por que também estou apaixonada por você, Professor

Ela me beija. E parece que esse é o melhor beijo da minha vida por saber que a mulher por quem estou loucamente apaixonado corresponde esse sentimento.


	11. Capítulo 11

Os dias foram passando e a certeza de que estava realmente apaixonado por essa mulher só aumentava. A percepção de que tinha escolhido a pessoa certa também se concretizava, nós éramos tão compatíveis. Parecia que estávamos a anos juntos. 

Nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz. As vezes olhava para Raquel e sentia meu peito inchar com um sentimento engraçado, dava vontade de abraçá-la e não soltar mais.

Sarah era quem mais estava aproveitando a ilha, todo dia ela saia de manhã para conhecer mais da cidade com seus templos e pontos turísticos. No final do dia voltava cheia de sacolas com roupas, acessórios e comidas esquisitas que queria experimentar com a gente. A menina enchia a mãe de presentes, cada vestido mais bonito que o outro, biquínis com cores e estilos diferentes. Ela ficava nas nuvens com a animação da mãe ao receber os mimos.

Raquel e eu ainda estávamos levando nosso namoro com calma, as vezes ficamos até tarde nos beijando, os toques de ambos estão ficando mais ousados mas não passamos disso. Ela ainda estava abalada com a entrevista daquele idiota e todos os sentimentos que trouxeram, então preferia passar algumas horas sozinha. Eu apenas dava o espaço que ela pedia, não queria pressioná-la e sei que só ela pode se curar, então tento sempre demonstrar que pelo menos ela não está sozinha dessa vez. A última vez que saímos da casa foi na noite dos vagalumes, a noite mais feliz da minha vida. Ela também não tinha dormido bem nos dias que seguiram, acordava de madrugada suando e ofegante e sempre acabava vindo dormir comigo até que decidiu dormir de vez no meu quarto. 

Ao longo da semana ela foi melhorando gradativamente. Cada dia é uma pequena evolução.

Hoje já faz duas semanas que estamos em Palawan e pela primeira vez, desde toda essa comoção, escuto a voz animada da minha namorada pela casa. Chegando na cozinha vejo Raquel tomando café da manhã já pronta para ir a praia. Ela conversa algo sobre comidas com Natalie, que parece animada explicando.

\- Bom dia. - lhe dou um selinho.

\- Bom dia. Já ia te chamar, coma logo para irmos lá fora. - fala animada. 

Faço como ela pede, como minhas torradas e tomo meu café animado com a empolgação dela. Logo vou trocar de roupa enquanto Raquel diz que irá me esperar na praia. Coloco meu calção de banho e saio pela porta do meu quarto, encontro minha namorada deitada na toalha de bruços usando apenas um dos biquínis que Sarah a presenteou. Era vermelho com estampas em tons quentes e a deixava mais linda.

Quando percebe que estou a encarando ela sorri.

\- Pode passar protetor em mim? Não quero ficar vermelha mais tarde. - fala me entregando o vidro do produto.

Eu apenas aceno positivamente meio abobalhado enquanto me ajoelhava próximo a ela que me olha por cima do ombro com um sorriso malicioso. Começo pelos ombros, espalho o creme pela pele delicadamente. Ela é tão macia. Desço pelas costas, passo em sua cintura fina, isso está sendo um teste de resistência… Paro quando chego no limite da parte de baixo do biquini.

\- Pronto. - minha voz sai rouca.

\- Meu bumbum e minhas pernas irão se queimar - posso ver que está se divertindo com essa provocação.

\- Ah… Claro.

Voltou a passar agora em cada nádega. Meu Deus, preciso esperar o tempo dela. Passo nas coxas grossas, nas panturrilhas e pronto, tentei fazer o mais rápido que pude. É tortura demais. Acho que meu suspiro de alívio foi alto demais porque ela começa a rir.

\- Foi tão ruim assim? - agora se vira de barriga para cima.

\- Muito pelo contrário. - arrumo meus óculos e me sento ao lado dela.

Agora ela mesma passa o creme nos braços, nas pernas, na barriga, por cima dos seios e eu apenas olho hipnotizado. Sempre fui um homem controlado, não sou do tipo que fica encarando mulheres na rua, sempre respeitei muito mas com Raquel isso é um pouco complicado. Principalmente quando ela faz essas coisas de propósito.

\- Sabe. - ela diz me tirando do transe - Você pode fazer mais que só olhar.

\- Estamos indo com calma, lembra?

\- Mais de duas semanas, Sérgio. Acho que já fomos calmos demais.

Ela ri e vem engatinhando na minha direção, se senta no meu colo de frente para mim. Fez um carinho na minha nuca até que me puxou suavemente deixando nossos tórax quase nus se tocando e só então ela me beija. Um beijo lento mas que pede por mais, ela passa as duas mãos pelo meu cabelo e o beijo aumenta a intensidade. Nossas línguas se acariciavam da mesma forma que nossos corpos. Minhas mãos que até agora eu tinha conseguido manter em suas coxas, criam vida própria e sobem pelo corpo esbelto. A puxo pela cintura a aproximando mais de mim e agora ela está bem em cima da minha evidente excitação. Estamos separados apenas por um biquíni e um calção de banho, a barreira é fina. Minha sorte é que essa praia não é turística.

Raquel passa os beijos para o meu pescoço, lambe e mordisca me fazendo suspirar. 

\- Vamos lá para dentro, amor.

É tudo que eu mais quero no momento mas depois das semanas que ela passou preciso me certificar de que isso é algo que ela realmente quer. 

\- Raquel. - sussurro

A única resposta que tenho é um gemido necessitado. Os movimentos que ela estava fazendo em cima de mim, que já eram bons demais, ficaram mais intensos. 

\- Amor, precisamos...

\- Shh. - ela me interrompe colocando a mão na minha boca e acelerando os movimentos.

Minha respiração está ofegante e ela não consegue mais segurar os gemidos baixos que saem de sua boca. O rosto e colo dela estão vermelhos, os olhos estão fechados e a cabeça jogada para trás com os longos cabelos caindo em suas costas. Jogo a precaução para o alto e ataco seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas.

\- Sérgio. 

Ela parece prestes a ter um orgasmo e quem sou eu para impedir? Ainda mais quando ela está tão linda assim em cima de mim. Ponho minhas mãos na bunda dela, onde aperto e ajudo com os movimentos. Ela geme mais alto, colo nossas bocas para abafar os barulhos deliciosos que minha mulher faz. 

\- Eu vou…

Raquel me aperta em um abraço, isso faz com que minha cara seja quase esmagada em seus seios. Deixo beijos ali enquanto ela geme gozando. 

A mulher está ofegante. Esconde o rosto em meu pescoço se acalmando após o pico de prazer. 

\- Não acredito que fiz isso numa praia. - fala rindo.

\- Sempre que quiser me usar assim, estou a disposição. - passo a mão por suas coxas.

Raquel ri alto e volta a beijar meu pescoço.

\- Vamos continuar isso no nosso quarto. - pede manhosa 

\- Raquel. - a puxo para olhar seu rosto. 

\- Por favor, eu quero isso.

\- Quero fazer isso de um jeito especial. - tiro uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

\- Mas é especial por que é com você. 

Ela segura minha bochechas me olhando nos olhos. Nos beijamos novamente, o beijo é mais urgente. Raquel me puxou para colar nossos corpos, se esfrega em mim novamente e ronrona.

\- Vamos fazer assim - ofego com a mordiscada que ela deixa em minha orelha. - Vou fazer um jantar para nós, vamos beber um vinho e depois…

\- E depois? - questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Pode fazer o que quiser comigo e eu vou me deixar perder o controle com você. - sussurro.

Raquel respira fundo e morde o lábio inferior pensando na minha proposta. 

\- Você é um negociador difícil. - ela sussurra rebolando no meu colo. 

\- Posso dizer o mesmo. - prendo a respiração.

\- Tudo bem. Vamos fazer do seu jeito, Professor. - ela sorri para mim. - Preciso dar um mergulho.

Deixa um selinho nos meus lábios e vai caminhando para a água me deixando com um enorme volume no short. Olho constrangido para os lados e vejo que estamos sozinhos, cruzo meus braços no colo numa tentativa de esconder meu estado. 

A ex inspetora sabe que estou a observando e anda da forma mais sensual para me provocar. Nunca mais vou olhar para essa praia do mesmo jeito.

[...]

Já faz uma hora que Raquel foi para quarto dizendo que iria se arrumar. Aproveitei esse tempo para me arrumar e pedir um prato típico da região com peixes, ervas e batatas de um restaurante do centro da cidade. Enquanto a encomenda não chegava arrumei a mesa da varanda para dois a decorando de maneira romântica.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Sarah pergunta ao me ver afobado arrumando tudo. 

\- Estou organizando um jantar para sua mãe.

Ela olha a arrumação, minha roupa e sorri balançando a cabeça positivamente.

\- Uau. Ela vai adorar.

\- Você acha? - pergunto inseguro.

\- Até parece que não sabe, ela adora tudo que você faz.

Respiro fundo tentando me acalmar. Escuto a campainha e pego minha carteira indo atender o entregador.

\- Não se preocupem comigo. Estou maratonando as séries que perdi esses meses.

Sarah arrumou uma bandeja com pipoca, refrigerante, vários pacotes de doces e sobe as escadas. 

\- Essa sua sala de televisão é perfeita - a menina fala já chegando ao segundo andar.

Depois de colocar a comida em tigelas mais bonitas e arrumá-las na mesa, abro a geladeira tirando o vinho tinto. Sirvo duas taças. 

\- Você se empenhou mesmo. - Raquel sorri vendo a mesa posta.

\- Somente o melhor para minha mulher. - entrego uma taça para ela e a beijo.

Ela está com os cabelos molhados e vestida com um vestido branco que contrasta com a pele bronzeada. É possível ver as leves linhas do biquíni marcadas em seu colo e suas bochechas estão coradas. 

\- Você está mais linda ainda. - acaricio seus cabelos.

\- Deve ser por causa do orgasmo espetacular que você me deu mais cedo. - ela fala me provocando.

Eu engasgo com o vinho ao ouvir sua frase e ela ri. Nós nos sentamos na mesa e nos servimos com a comida. O jantar se passa entre conversas leves e provocações. Raquel gemia após comer algumas garfadas dizendo que estava delicioso mas eu sei que fez isso só para me provocar. Me sinto mais a vontade para esse novo passo no nosso relacionamento.

\- Antes de irmos em frente com isso tenho que te perguntar. - falo sério. - Você está bem?

\- Estou. Estou muito bem agora. - sorri levemente.

\- Essas semanas estive preocupado com você, mas quis te dar espaço

\- Eu pude pensar bastante e agradeço por respeitar meu tempo - segura minha mão por cima da mesa. - Tomei uma decisão.

\- Qual?

\- Nunca mais aquele homem vai atrapalhar minha vida. - diz decidida. - Percebi que mesmo longe ele ainda tinha controle sobre mim, e não vou mais deixar isso acontecer. Tenho uma nova chance, uma nova vida e ele não tem mais lugar aqui.

Olho para ela orgulhoso, é incrível ver como ela se ergue após uma dificuldade. É a pessoa mais resiliente que conheço e meu peito se enche de amor. 

\- Não sabe como fico feliz em ouvir isso.

\- Suponho que agora seja a hora da sobremesa. - me olha maliciosa.

\- Suponho que sim.

Raquel se levanta após esvaziar sua taça e me leva pela mão. Ela sorri por cima do ombro enquanto me leva pela casa até nosso quarto. Fecha a porta quando entramos e acende a luz dos abajures. Me empurra até estar sentado na cama enquanto ela fica em pé na minha frente. Começo a desabotoar minha camisa com um pouco de pressa até que a vejo descer as finas alças do vestido, que cai ao seus pés revelando seu corpo totalmente nu.

\- Estava sem calcinha e sutiã o tempo todo? - engulo seco.

Não consigo fazer nada além de olhar para aquele corpo maravilhoso, os seios pequenos e redondos me dão água na boca, a barriga lisa que me leva até o triângulo de pelos aparados entre suas pernas. Minha boca saliva e minha respiração acelera assim como meu coração.

\- Acho que você está vestido demais. - sorri parando entre as minhas pernas.

Com rapidez ela vai desfazendo os botões da minha camisa. Meu toque começa nas coxas grossas, dou um leve aperto e subo para sua bunda, essa bunda me deixa doido nos shorts e saias que ela usa. Me demoro ali apertando e acariciando. Chego na cintura fina e esculpida até os seios, onde os seguro com as duas mãos.

Raquel geme com o toque. Passa as mãos pelo meus pescoço e suavemente me puxa para o local que quer, não perco tempo e abocanho um mamilo, o sugo e mordisco ao mesmo tempo que estimulo o outro com meu polegar e a mulher ofega. Sigo para o outro e dou o mesmo tratamento deixando os dois mamilos rosados endurecidos. Ela está ofegante com um olhar de puro tesão, me beija de forma faminta. Nossas línguas duelavam, ela morde meu lábio inferior fazendo uma descarga de excitação passar pelo meu corpo.

A pego pela cintura e deito na cama. Com facilidade me coloco entre suas pernas e continuo a beijá-la com vontade, as mãos dela vão para as minhas costas tentando fazer com que fiquemos o mais próximo possível. Os gemidos são abafados pela boca do outro. A mulher enrola as pernas na minha cintura procurando atrito em seu local necessitado, porém ainda estou de calça e ela resmunga.

\- Porque ainda não está pelado? - pergunta com irritação.

\- Calma, inspetora. - brinco.

Levanto e tiro minha calça sob o olhar atento de minha namorada. Ao me ver só de cueca boxer ela sorri e morde o lábio. 

\- Tira. - ela pede.

\- Tão mandona…

Ela gargalha e eu faço como pedido, Raquel me olha com um olhar tão intenso que me sinto envergonhado. Sei que não sou um desses homens que as mulheres babam, mas também não sou ruim, o olhar dela só confirma isso.

\- Droga, Sérgio. Venha aqui agora.

Volto para a cama e me instalo novamente entre suas pernas, dessa vez é muito melhor sem qualquer barreira entre nós. Quase que inconscientemente esfrego meu pênis no centro molhado da minha namorada, que dá um gemido alto com o contato. Está tão escorregadio, tão macio. Continuo meus movimentos.

\- Amor - choraminga. - Por favor.

Raquel pede no meu ouvido e deixa beijos no meu ombro e pescoço, tudo que ela faz me dá uma injeção de excitação. Meu membro está tão duro que está a ponto de ser doloroso 

\- O que quer? 

\- Dentro de mim.

Ela empurra meus quadris com os calcanhares causando o contato dos nossos sexos. Sinto sua mão no meu pênis, não consigo conter meus gemidos quando ela começa a me masturbar para logo depois me direcionar para sua entrada. 

A penetro devagar a deixando se ajustar a intrusão. Ela ofega e quando nos conectamos completamente ambos gemem com o sentimento inexplicável que se apodera de nossos corpos.

\- Nossa. - digo.

Estou com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Raquel tentando me controlar, não posso me envergonhar com um final precoce logo na primeira vez. Ela começa a movimentar os quadris embaixo de mim arrancando um gemido sofrido meu.

\- Preciso que se mexa, amor. - ela sussurra.

\- Só preciso de um minuto. É bom demais. 

A escuto sorri e puxa meu rosto para nós olharmos, ela está linda como sempre com o rosto corado e o lábio vermelhos dos beijos. Ela me beija calmamente e nessa hora início minhas investidas.

Começo devagar, saio quase completamente e volto suave. Cada vez que estou totalmente dentro dela, Raquel geme ou choraminga. Barulhos e grunhidos saem da minha boca sem eu ter controle.

\- Tão molhada. - sussurro

\- É o que você faz comigo 

Nosso prazer vai aumentando e com ele nosso ritmo. A mulher embaixo de mim se movimenta junto com minhas estocadas, ela parece está próxima de um orgasmo pois suas paredes me apertam ainda mais. Não quero que termine ainda, não quero gozar ainda se não teremos que esperar, então em um ato ousado saio de dentro dela. 

\- O que está fazendo? - ela resmunga 

Eu apenas sorrio sem fôlego. Desço rapidamente, abri mais suas pernas e dou um beijo naquele lugar mais sensível. Ela geme alto. Começo a lamber todo o local me concentrando em seu clitóris inchado, o chupo e faço movimentos com a língua em cima dele. Raquel agarra meus cabelos me estimulando a continuar, ela está esfregando sua vagina na minha língua desesperada pelo clímax. Eu dou tudo que ela pede.

Introduzi dois dedos enquanto continuo os movimentos intensos com a língua e de primeira, acho que acidentalmente, encontro seu ponto g. A mulher solta um grito e suas pernas me apertam, ela goza gloriosamente na minha boca. 

Subo pelo seu corpo deixando beijos por onde passo, ela está sem forças ofegando de olhos fechados, em seus lábios está um sorriso satisfeito que eu beijo. Me coloco entre suas pernas novamente e sem aviso a penetro.

\- Ah… 

Continuo minha investidas porém sou surpreendido quando ela em um movimento rápido inverte nossas posições na cama ficando por cima. Segura meu pênis e desce nele me fazendo ver tudo. Fecho meus olhos jogando a cabeça para trás tamanho o prazer. 

\- Você já me fez gozar duas vezes hoje. - fala rebolando. - Agora é minha vez de retribuir. 

Só consigo gemer em resposta.

Aquela mulher faz movimentos que nunca imaginei. Perco a capacidade de falar, única coisa que faço e ofegar, grunhir e gemer. Ela acelera o ritmo e quando percebe que estou perto desacelera, já fez isso duas vezes. 

Ver o corpo dela suado em cima de mim recebendo e dando prazer, isso é algo que vai ficar marcado para sempre na minha memória. Se eu soubesse que seria assim não teria me segurado na praia mais cedo.

Raquel acelera os movimentos sentando rápido e forte no meu membro, se apoia na cabeceira da cama e fecha os olhos gemendo.

\- Sérgio. - geme - Não vou aguentar por mais tempo.

\- Oh Deus 

É a única coisa que digo pois eu já estava quase lá também. 

Ela mantém o ritmo forte, a cama já faz barulho contra a parede, o som dos nossos sexos extremamente lubrificados se chocando, os gemidos ofegantes. O quarto parece abafado pelo calor dos nossos corpos.

Quando ela ofega meu nome alto e suas paredes me apertam mais ainda é a gota d'água para mim. Me deixo levar e gozo dentro dela.

Ela cai ainda tremendo em cima de mim, ficamos parados respirando forte por alguns minutos. Foi tudo tão… mais do que eu esperava que estou sobrecarregado com os sentimentos. Raquel beija minha bochecha e se levanta me tirando de dentro dela, ela deita ao meu lado exausta.

\- Raquel

\- Hum?

\- Foi tão melhor do que imaginei. - sussurro

Eu a abraço e ela deita a cabeça no meu peito. 

\- Você, Sr Marquina, esconde muitos segredos por baixo desses óculos e timidez. 

Gargalho a fazendo rir junto comigo. 

\- Sabe quando alguém me deu 3 orgasmos em um dia? - pergunta e responde sem esperar minha resposta. - Acho que nunca.

\- Você merece bem mais que isso, hoje foi só o começo.

Raquel me olha surpresa e ri escondendo o rosto no meu peito. Beijo sua testa e ela responde me dando um selinho. 

Alguns momentos depois sinto o corpo dela relaxar ao lado do meu denunciando seu sono. Me aconcheguei mais nos cobertores e me deixei levar pelo cansaço e essa é a noite que eu durmo melhor desde que cheguei na ilha.

E agora minha lista mudou. Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida e a segunda foi a dos vagalumes.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura

_Raquel Murillo_

Acordo com um braço na minha cintura, pernas entrelaçadas as minhas e uma respiração forte no pescoço. As lembranças da noite anterior me fazem quente entre as pernas.

Sérgio era tão romântico, cuidou de tudo para que fosse especial. E foi, demais. Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis e nem sabia. Me sinto tão bem com ele, me faz sentir tão querida. 

Eu sei que tudo aconteceu muito rápido, nos aproximamos de um modo inusitado mas ele me faz sentir como nunca antes. Ainda tinha medo de me entregar, de confiar porém nessas semanas pude pensar muito, Sérgio sempre tentou se certificar de que eu soubesse que não estava só. Sarah também esteve muito presente, me encheu de coisas lindas e na hora do jantar sempre contava como foi o dia conhecendo essa nova cultura. Me senti tão acolhida, não só por a minha filha, que sempre esteve comigo, mas pelo homem que estava relutando em me abrir.

Até que percebi que não devo mais temer. Sérgio, apesar de ser o chefe do maior assalto da história, não é nem um pouco parecido com Alberto. Não vou mais me privar por causa desse monstro e ontem eu quis mostrar isso ao meu namorado. Não poderia ter sido melhor.

Me mexo para levantar e ele aperta o abraço me impedindo de sair. 

\- Não… fica. - pede sonolento.

\- Preciso ir ao banheiro. - sussurro

Ele se vira de barriga para cima me soltando mas continua a dormir. Vou ao banheiro aliviar minha bexiga que mais parecia que ia explodir, escovei os dentes e voltei para o quarto. O encontrei do mesmo jeito, o cobertor só cobrindo dos quadris para baixo. 

Admirando-o tive uma ideia e com cuidado para não acordá-lo começo a pôr em prática. Suavemente subo de volta na cama tentando não fazer muitos movimentos e barulho. Delicadamente puxo a coberta de seu corpo, que se arrepiar e logo sou surpreendida com sua ereção matinal. Lambi os lábios com antecipação.

Me coloco entre suas pernas e segurei com uma mão seu membro o masturbando devagar. Sérgio se mexe um pouco mas logo se aquieta. Dou continuidade ao vai e vem com a mão até que coloco só a glande na boca. Chupo a região sem parar os movimentos com a mão e sou premiada com um gemido. 

Vou mais além e coloco tudo na boca até tocar minha garganta e voltou para a extremidade, deixou a mão somente na base e faço os movimentos de vai e vem apenas com boca. O deixo bem molhado e acelero. Com a outra mão acaricio seus testículos. 

Estou tão concentrada na minha tarefa que não percebo quando ele acorda. 

\- Raquel. - geme.

Sem parar minha ministrações olho para ele, que respirar com dificuldade. Quando chego em sua glande giro a língua ali e voltou a engoli-lo.

\- Ah… merda

Nunca o ouvi xingar, me sinto orgulhosa por tirar isso dele e me empenho mais no que faço. Agora apenas subo e desço rápido, ele geme mais e sei que está perto. Quando o empurro e o sinto descer na garganta, é o fim para ele. 

\- Ah… Raquel… cacete

Limpo minha boca com as costas da mão enquanto sorrio para ele. Subo pelo seu corpo beijando seu abdômen, peito, me demoro em seu pescoço, mordo sua orelha e só então ficamos cara a cara. 

\- Bom dia

\- Nossa. Ótimo dia

Ele me beija, sua mão se embrenha em meus cabelos enquanto a outra faz carinho nas minhas costas. Ele me puxa para ficar totalmente em cima dele. Nossas línguas de acariciam calmamente, seus lábios são macios contra os meus.

\- Por um momento achei que estava sonhando.

Me aconchego com a cabeça em seu ombro recebendo seus leves carinhos. É tão bom. Relaxo.

\- Quis fazer uma surpresa

\- É, conseguiu, inspetora. - fala com a voz rouca.

As mãos que antes não passavam da cintura, agora descem até minha bunda, que ele aperta.

\- Você gosta dela né? - provoco brincando.

\- E tem como não gostar?

Para pontuar o que diz ele deixa um tapa onde antes apertava. Eu o olho chocada, porém excitada, e ele sorri. 

\- Quem é você e o que fez com meu namorado super tímido?

\- Ah Raquel… foi você mesma que fez isso comigo ontem a noite. Despertou um novo Sérgio.

Gargalho enquanto ele nos vira e me enche de beijos por todo o rosto e pescoço. Com os olhos brilhando ele sorri para mim e me beija, dá vários selinhos e depois aprofunda entrelaçando nossas línguas. Ele aperta meu seio me fazendo arfar, desce os beijos e abocanha meu mamilo. Ele suga forte e morde de leve, eu mordo o lábio para não deixar o gemido sair. 

Sério desce com os beijos e mordisca próximo ao meu umbigo. Suspiro. Até que ele se encaixa entre minha coxas, as segura enquanto beija e lambe do meu joelho a minha virilha. Sua barba pinica minha pele causando uma sensação que me deixa inquieta com o contraste da aspereza dos pelos e maciez.

Beija minha intimidade, lambe de baixo para cima para então se concentrar no meu clitóris. Agarro os lençóis com o prazer. Ele chupa aquele ponto me deixando bêbada de excitação. É como se eles estivesse dando um beijo de língua lá embaixo.

\- Sérgio

Ele geme e continua fazendo seus movimentos, pelo estado de seu pênis ele está sentindo muito prazer em fazer isso. Não aguento muito tempo, o sentimento é demais então gozo ofegante e gemendo seu nome.

Fico largada na cama com as pernas abertas sem forças para nada. Tentando me acalmar e normalizar a respiração, me sinto flutuando. Tão satisfeita. Ele deita ao meu lado deixando beijos no ombro.

\- Fica de lado, amor - pede no meu ouvido.

Lentamente faço o que me pede já sabendo o que ele pretende e isso me excita mais. Minha vagina já está encharcada. Sérgio se encaixa atrás de mim, levanta minha perna com um braço e nos conectamos, ele desliza com facilidade. O sentimento de estar cheia dele é eletrizante.

Ele estoca devagar, dessa vez é tudo mais carinhoso e terno. Nos beijamos, ele acaricia meu corpo, aperta meus seios, é tudo bom demais. Gemendo baixinho. Quando ele aumenta a velocidade desce a mão para massagear meu clitóris inchado e nos deixamos levar gozando juntos. 

[...]

Mesmo antes do meu casamento, nunca tive um relacionamento leve, sem cobranças e onde eu pudesse ser aberta sobre qualquer coisa. Quando conheci Alberto achei que seria diferente mas logo nos primeiros meses vi que não era assim, era como os outros. Só que eu realmente achava que esse era o normal, achava que era normal o homem ter ciúmes e eu ter que evitar certas coisas para poupá-lo, que era normal as vezes transar sem estar com vontade naquele dia. Me acostumei a esse tipo de relacionamento e cheguei a pensar sim que esse era o normal das coisas. 

Como eu estava errada e fico muito feliz por isso. 

Estar com Sérgio é uma sensação totalmente diferente. Posso ser eu por inteira, com defeitos e qualidades e o mesmo acontece com ele. Tivemos discussões, nos desentendendo é natural, afinal somos pessoas diferentes com vivências diferentes porém o modo como essas discussões acontecem no nosso namoro é o que me chama atenção.

Nunca gritamos um com o outro, ele nunca levantou a voz para mim. Argumentamos um com o outro e chegamos a um lugar comum e quando isso não aconteceu, nos afastamos por algumas horas, pensamos sozinhos e voltamos a conversar mais tarde. Tudo sempre acabava de modo calmo e com um sexo de reconciliação maravilhoso. Acho que o amava mais por isso.

Eu o amo, de verdade. 

Sérgio é uma pessoa difícil às vezes, ele nunca namorou e nunca teve muito contato com outras pessoas, não por tanto tempo e tão íntimo como está sendo entre nós dois. Muitas vezes ele não sabe como se expressar, eu tenho paciência por que o mesmo ele tem comigo.

Sou uma mulher cheia de traumas, sou muito mais coração do que mente e isso faz com que eu me magoe facilmente com coisas bobas e Sérgio tem toda paciência, tenta ser sensível e conversar comigo. 

Conversamos muito. Um aprende muito com o outro e vejo nós dois crescendo bastante juntos. Amo nossa dinâmica, nossos momentos.

Uma coisa que nunca imaginei é que o Professor seria tão romântico. Começou na noite da nossa primeira transa e só foi ficando melhor, ele fazia jantares, picnics, fez até um banho com rosas e champanhe na banheira da suíte dele. Eu me sentia tão mimada e amada.

Estava verdadeiramente feliz mas tinha uma coisinha que começou a me incomodar. Os meses estavam se passando e o combinado era que eu e Sarah ficaríamos aqui apenas por um tempo até o nosso próximo destino. Porém não sei se quero ir embora…

Minha filha estava radiante, ela adorava aqui. Ela sempre saía sozinha e voltava com uma história para contar. Depois de mais ou menos um mês que estávamos aqui, Sérgio achou que já era seguro nós sairmos. Então Sarah começou a me mostrar a cidade, me levava nos restaurantes que ela gostou, mostrava os lugares mais lindos.

Meu namorado também me levava para passear, tivemos jantares românticos em restaurantes chiques que nunca pude ir nem quando morava em Madri. A minha vida tinha dado uma virada de 180 graus e eu não podia estar mais feliz por isso.

Hoje já fazem mais de 8 meses que estava com Sérgio e aquela coisinha que me incomodava está se tornando cada vez mais comum em meus pensamentos. Tento não focar nisso pois quero me preocupar apenas quando for o momento mas a ansiedade não deixa.

\- O que você tem, amor? - Sérgio pergunta.

Estamos na praia, já é tarde da noite mas adorávamos fazer isso. Ficamos até tarde bebendo vinho, vendo os vagalumes e as estrelas deitados na areia entre beijos e carinhos.

\- Nada.

\- Já não é de hoje que fica distante às vezes. Isso está mais recorrente.

Tira uma mecha do meu cabelos que caia no meu rosto.

\- Temos sempre que conversar quando algo nos incomoda, certo?

Ele pergunta se referindo a algo que disse a ele em uma de nossas discussões. Sorrio e lhe dou um beijo. 

\- É só uma preocupação.

\- Fala comigo. Assim posso te ajudar. 

Faz carinho em minha bochecha e me dá um selinho. 

\- Estou pensando em quando eu tiver que ir embora. 

Respiro fundo e o vejo surpreso, ele me encara por um momento engolindo seco.

\- Você quer ir embora? - sussurra.

Apenas aceno que não com a cabeça, meus olhos se enchem de água.

\- Não quero ir mas tenho medo de estar indo rápido demais.

\- Isso faz diferença? Estar indo rápido ou devagar?

\- Não sei…

Só precisou de alguns dias para me interessar por ele e lhe dizer que estou apaixonada, e faz alguns meses que vivemos como casados. Em nenhum momento me senti oprimida por isso, sufocada nem nada do tipo.

\- Fique aqui comigo? - fala baixinho.

O olho com a boca aberta. 

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Sim, nunca tive tanta certeza. Sinceramente até esqueci que uma hora você teria que ir embora.

Ele me abraça pela cintura e me aperta como se tivesse medo que eu saísse correndo agora mesmo.

\- Raquel, eu não esperava por isso. Nunca imaginei que no meio do assalto que planejei durante toda minha vida eu encontraria alguém como você. Sou um homem de 40 anos e ainda não tinha experimentado o amor.

Sérgio fala e eu só consigo olhar para ele com lágrimas rolando pela minha bochechas. Não acredito que depois de todos esses meses ele está se declarando agora.

\- Eu te amo, Raquel. Amo meus dias por que estou com você, tudo é melhor com você por que estou apaixonado e nunca amei ninguém como a amo. Então, por favor, não me deixe aqui nessa ilha sozinho. - sorri e eu o acompanho.

\- Também te amo, Sérgio. Nunca fui tão feliz em um relacionamento como sou com você. 

Faço carinho em sua barba, o puxo pelo pescoço para beijá-lo. Beijo com todo carinho e amor, nossas línguas acariciando uma a outra. Ele termina dando selinhos e só então percebo que ele também está chorando. Sorrimos olhando para outro como bobos apaixonados.

\- Acho que tem razão, não importa o tempo que estamos juntos ou a velocidade com que progredimos esse namoro. Importa como você me faz sentir e como eu o amo.

Ele concorda sorrindo. Limpo suas bochechas que estão molhadas de lágrimas e lhe dou mais um selinho.

\- Tem certeza que quer morar comigo? - brinco. - Não vai querer me mandar de volta para Madri direto para a prisão?

\- Nunca!

Ele ri e beija minhas bochechas.

\- Então está feito. Sou a nova moradora permanente da ilha. 

Sérgio me ataca com beijos que fazem cócegas, eu gargalho e tento me defender. Saio correndo pela areia mas sou surpreendida quando ele me pega no colo nos levando para água completamente vestidos. 

\- Não se atreva, Sr Marquina! 

\- Tarde demais, inspetora Murillo. 

Ele mergulha comigo no colo. A água essa hora é morna por causa do sol e calor que faz ao longo do dia. O abraço e enrosco minhas pernas na cintura dele. Ali, embaixo de uma lua cheia maravilhosa que nos iluminava, nos beijamos e demos mais um passo para nosso futuro. Agora juntos.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoal  
> Então aqui está o último capítulo. Quero pedir desculpas por terminar a história assim, eu tinha algumas ideias mas por alguns problemas que aconteceram aqui fiquei muito desanimada. Tentei pelo menos dar um final minimamente legal para os personagens...
> 
> Boa leitura <3

_Sarah Murillo_

_2 anos depois_

Em dois anos nossas vidas mudaram tanto que nem consigo lembrar como era antes de tudo acontecer, antes do Professor, antes do assalto.

Hoje estou morando na minha casa em Manila. Me apaixonei tanto pela cultura daqui que não quis mais sair. Ainda morei um ano com minha mãe e Sérgio, mas percebi que era hora de traçar meu caminho sozinha. Primeiro aluguei um apartamento no centro de Palawan e depois de alguns meses vim para onde estou agora. Aqui realizei um sonho: sou psicóloga em um centro de apoio a mulheres que sofreram violência. É um trabalho praticamente voluntário, o salário é baixo mas uso para ajudar crianças no orfanato onde minha irmã foi adotada.

Sim. Irmã!

Minha mãe e Sérgio a encontraram um ano atrás quando foram fazer uma doação em um orfanato em Palawan, que tinha muitas crianças órfãs das aldeias. Minha mãe conta que quando colocou os olhos em Paula já sabia que era filha dela e Sérgio diz o mesmo. Paula tinha apenas um aninho e perdeu seus pais em um desastre natural, infelizmente seus familiares não podiam criá-la. 

Acho que aquela menininha vai ser a criança mais mimada do mundo. Minha mãe tem que controlar Sérgio, pois por ele traria presentes todas as semanas para a filha. Paula é um doce, carinhosa e realmente parece que já os conhecia desde que nasceu, é uma relação linda a que tem com nossa família. Minha irmãzinha.

Quem mais ficou chocado com isso tudo foi Berlim. Ele veio nos visitar depois de terminar seu tratamento que durou uns bons meses mas o curou e hoje ele vive na Tailândia com a esposa número 6. 

Faz alguns meses que estou conhecendo uma pessoa, o Rick. Nos conhecemos em uma festa e estamos conversando até hoje. Preciso ser muito cautelosa, apesar de não ter sido ligada ao assalto diretamente, todos sabem que sou filha da ex-inspetora. Estou indo com calma porém tem sido muito bom até agora.

Até hoje não soubemos notícias do resto do grupo. Isso é bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo, bom porque significa que estão todos seguros, ninguém precisou de seus transportadores nem de abrigo, e ruim pois sentimos saudades. Sérgio diz que ainda não é seguro estar todos juntos para um encontro.

Seis meses atrás Alberto foi preso, minha tia o denunciou. Tia Marta não acreditou em minha mãe quando a alertou sobre o ex marido e foi morar com ele algum tempo depois deles se divorciarem. E claro que aquele crápula faria a mesma coisa com ela. 

Aquele tempo vivendo com Alberto nunca vai sair da minha memória, nem da minha mãe. Ele nos marcou para sempre, mas agora teve o que merecia e soube que eles estava tendo problemas na cadeia por ser agressor de mulheres e policial. Não posso dizer que sinto pena.

Quando fui morar sozinha em nenhum momento tive medo de deixar minha mãe morando com Sérgio, pelo contrário, eu sei que se tem alguém que irá proteger e cuidar bem dela é o Professor. Ele faz tudo por dona Raquel, chega ser engraçado de ver e é pior ainda com a filha. Mas em sua defesa é difícil resistir aos encantos de Paulinha com seus grandes olhos negros.

Acho que no final tudo ficou bem. Fiz um movimento completamente impulsivo e impensado que mudou a minha vida e da minha mãe, que por consequência colocou a vida do Professor de pernas para o ar. Ele me disse uma vez que eu fui a única variável que ele não previu e isso trouxe as melhores coisas da vida dele, minha mãe e Paula. 

Acho que sou tão grata a ele quanto ele é a mim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, comentaram e favoritaram. Foi por causa de vocês que me esforcei para terminar haha.  
> Já comecei uma história nova "Gimme Shelter", ela é um romance mais sombrio e pesado. Quem gosta do estilo dá uma olhada depois ;)  
> Beijos e até!


End file.
